The Potter Twins and the Goblet of Fire
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: This story takes place during the Goblet of Fire. Harry and his twin sister have to go through the deadly tasks in the Triwizard Tournament. George/OC Name changed from Potter Twins.
1. The Portkey

It was a cool morning at the Burrow and a young teenage girl at the age of fourteen was sound asleep in her bed. She was the twin sister of Harry Potter. But although they were twins they looked nothing alike. Harry looked more like his dad. He had jet black hair that was always untidy like his father's but he had his mother's bright green eyes. And over his eyes he wore a pair of round silver glasses. He also had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Melissa looked more like her mother. She had long red hair that reached the center of her back like her mother but she had her father's hazel eyes. She didn't wear glasses but she did have a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead as well.

Harry and Melissa were staying at the Burrow with their friends the Weasleys. They usually went to stay with them over the summer holiday because they couldn't stand their Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their cousin Dudley. The feeling was mutual for them as well. They were muggles (non magic folk) and they hated the fact that Harry was a wizard and Melissa was a witch.

Harry and Melissa were very excited this summer because the Weasleys had invited them to go and see the Quidditch World Cup with them. They were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts. Harry was the Seeker and Melissa was a Chaser. It was Harry's job to catch the golden snitch to end the game while it was Melissa's job to score goals with the quaffle. The teams at Hogwarts weren't professional but they still had a good time playing the sport. Harry and Melissa couldn't wait to see a professional Quidditch game.

Just then Melissa felt someone shaking her and calling her name. It was a young voice belonging to a female.

"Wake up," the female voice said. "Come on Melissa, Mrs. Weasley has breakfast ready."

"Okay, okay I'm up," Melissa said in sleepy voice.

Melissa stretched and yawned before opening her eyes. When she opened them she saw a young teenage girl the same age as she was. She had shoulder length curly brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes. Her name was Hermione Granger and she was in Gryffindor with Harry and Melissa.

"Hi Hermione," Melissa said with a small yawn as she got into a sitting position.

"Hello," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

Melissa looked out the window and saw that the sun wasn't even out yet. She turned to Hermione and spoke.

"What time is it?"

"Dawn," Hermione told her. "Hurry up and get dressed. We don't want to be late for the tournament. I'll go wake Harry and Ron up."

"Okay," Melissa said as she got up and started rummaging through her trunk to find an outfit.

Hermione left the room and she shut the door behind her. After a few seconds of looking, Melissa took out a red shirt, a blue jean jacket, and blue jeans. She quickly got dressed and she walked out of her room.

Once she made her way to the kitchen she saw that her best friends Fred and George were wide awake and Ginny was awake to. Fred and George were wearing the same thing as each other. They wore a white shirt with a striped tan shirt, tan pants, and brown shoes. Ginny was wearing a green long sleeve shirt, a tan zip up sweater with pink and green strips running through it, brown pants, and brown shoes. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove preparing their plates. Melissa sat herself down in between Fred and George and she spoke.

"Morning," she said with a small yawn.

"Good morning," Fred said. "Care for a glass of juice?"

"Yeah thanks," Melissa said as she took the glass of juice that he had poured her. "Good morning Melissa," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did Mrs. Weasley," Melissa said.

Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the kitchen. Harry was wearing a red shirt, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. Ron was wearing a tan striped sweater, a pair of cache pants, and brown shoes.

They sat down across from Fred, George, and Melissa and Hermione poured each of them a glass of juice.

"Morning guys," Melissa said.

"Good morning," Harry told his sister.

"Oh good you're awake," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. "All of you had better eat quickly because Arthur should be here at any moment," Mrs. Weasley told them as she gave Ron and Hermione their breakfast.

"I can't wait," Ginny said in an excited voice after taking a sip of her orange juice. "This is going to be so much fun."

"I know and this year's match is going to be a good one," Fred told them.

"What are the teams," Melissa asked.

"Ireland vs Bulgaria," George told her.

"Who's the better team," Hermione asked not really knowing all that much about Quidditch. She liked the sport but she wasn't obsessed with it like her friends were.

"Bulgaria," Ron told her. "That team's got the best Seeker in the world. Victor Krum."

"Here we go again," George whispered to Melissa as he rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"They may have the best Seeker in the world but Ireland's going to take home the cup," Fred said.

"So I take it that Ireland is your favorite team," Harry asked.

"Yep," Fred and George said in unison.

"Bulgaria's going to take the cup," Ron said. "Ireland doesn't have Victor Krum on their team."

"Which is a good thing," Fred said.

"Alright that's enough," Mrs. Weasley told them. She tried not to get too angry because she knew how excited they all were. "Your father just got home."

They turned to the front door and saw Mr. Weasley enter the room.

"Good morning all," Mr. Weasley said with a smile on his face.

"Morning," everyone said.

"Have you all finished your breakfast," Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes," they told him.

"Alright we'd better get going," Mr. Weasley said. "We've got a long walk ahead of us."

Everyone got to their feet and after telling Mrs. Weasley goodbye they left the house.

After about five minutes of walking Harry turned to Ron and spoke.

"Hey Ron where exactly are we going?"

"Don't know," Ron told his friend. "Hey dad! Where are we going?!"

"I haven't the foggiest idea son," Arthur yelled back. "Come on keep up!"

"Did your dad just say he doesn't have a clue as to where we're going," Melissa asked Ginny.

"Yep," Ginny told her. "But I wouldn't worry too much."

"Arthur," a male voice suddenly called from in front of them. "It's about time you lot showed up."

"I'm sorry Amos," Arthur apologized as he made his way over to his friend. "Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start."

Just as he said this, a young teenage boy dropped down from a tree and landed next to the man known as Amos. He was quite tall, probably close to around 6 feet. He had short dark blond hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a light green shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a cache jacket. His name was Cedric Diggory.

"And this young man must be your son Cedric," Arthur said with a smile on his face as he held out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Mr. Weasley," Cedric said returning the smile and shaking his hand.

The group continued to walk on but Amos stopped Harry and Melissa in their tracks.

"Merlin's beard," Amos said with a smile on his face as he looked at the twins. "You must be Harry and Melissa Potter."

"Yes sir," Harry and Melissa said in unison.

"It's a great pleasure to finally meet the both of you," Amos said as he shook Harry's hand and then Melissa's.

"It's nice to meet you to," they said with a smile on their faces.

The three then caught up with the group so they weren't left behind. Meanwhile, Fred turned to George when he made sure that no one was listening in on their conversation.

"So are you going to ask her out this year," Fred asked his twin.

"Yes," George told him. "I was thinking I'd ask her out at the world cup."

"Perfect time to ask her," Fred said.

"I thought it was," George told his brother.

Cedric saw Harry and Melissa walk up to the group and he spoke.

"Sorry about my father," Cedric said as he turned to them.

"Don't worry about it," Harry told him.

"Yeah we're used to that by now," Melissa said.

"Are you two looking forward to the match," Cedric asked.

"Yes," they said together.

"I can't wait," Melissa said.

"I know I can't wait either," Cedric said. "This will be my first time going to a Quidditch World Cup match. What about you?"

"This is our first time to," Harry said.

"The portkey is just up that hill everyone," Arthur yelled.

Everyone climbed the hill and Harry and Melissa were stunned to see them all gather around a dirty old boot.

"Why is everyone standing around that manky old boot," Harry asked.

"That isn't just any manky old boot Harry," Fred told his friend.

"It's a portkey," George added as he and his brother joined everyone else.

"It's time to go," Amos said. "Is everybody ready?"

"What's a portkey," Melissa asked with confusion in her voice.

Everyone was placing their hands on the boot and Amos started counting down.

"One, two," Amos said but Arthur cut him off.

"Harry, Melissa hurry," Arthur told them.

They quickly rushed over to the boot and placed their hands on it just as Amos yelled three. There is a white flash and everyone disappeared.


	2. Ireland vs Bulgaria

**Here's the second chapter of the Potter Twins. Thank you for the reviews and for adding my story to your favorites and alerts. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I'm working on two other stories as well. I'll try and update soon. :)**

After they disappeared from the ground everyone found themselves spinning through the air. Melissa was hanging on for dear life while she kept her eyes shut.

"Let go kids," Arthur's said.

Melissa opened her eyes when she heard this. She also heard Hermione shout "Are you crazy?"

Harry and Melissa turned to each other with terrified looks on their faces.

"Let go kids," Arthur shouted again.

Everyone did as they were told and they went flying backwards. Harry, Melissa, Hermione, and the Weasleys landed on the ground with a hard thud. Harry and Melissa got into sitting positions and saw Arthur, Amos, and Cedric make perfect landings on their feet.

"I always find portkeys to be so much fun," Arthur said with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah they're great fun," Harry said with some sarcasm in his voice but quiet enough so that only his sister could hear him.

"I think I'd rather stick with brooms," Melissa said as George extended his hand to her. Melissa took it and he pulled her to her feet while Cedric helped Harry to his.

Once everyone was on their feet they followed Arthur and Amos across a large field. It wasn't long before a large campsite came into view. Witches and wizards of all ages were talking excitedly about the upcoming match. A few wizards flew over the tops of their heads on broomsticks and little kids were chasing each other around the campsite.

"Wow," Harry and Melissa said together in a quiet voice as they looked around.

"Welcome kids to the Quidditch World Cup," Arthur said in an excited voice.

They walked for a few more moments until they came up to a small tent where they parted with the Diggorys.

"I'll see you at the match old chap," Amos told Arthur as he gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"See you there Amos," Arthur said giving him a smile.

Again they walk on for about five more minutes until Arthur stops at two more tents with the name Weasley on a sign in front of them.

"Ah home sweet home," Arthur told the kids. "The tent on the right is the girls' tent and the tent on the left is the boys'."

"Hey dad can we take a look around," Ron asked.

"Yeah the match doesn't start for a few more hours," Ginny said.

"Sure," Arthur said. "But keep close."

They nodded and they went off in different directions. Ginny spotted a few of her friends and she went to join them while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to look at souvenir stands. Melissa went with Fred and George to look at souvenir stands as well. As they were looking through the souvenir stands their friend Lee Jordan spotted them.

"Hey guys," Lee said in an excited voice.

"Hey Lee," the twins and Melissa said.

"Isn't this exciting," Lee said. "I just know Ireland will take home the cup."

"Yeah definitely," Fred said.

While Fred and Lee were talking George turned to Melissa and spoke.

"Melissa can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Melissa told her friend.

George led her to a bench not too far away from the souvenir stand and they sat down.

"What did you want to talk to me about," Melissa asked George as she turned to face him.

"Well I was wondering," George said as he turned to face her. "You see, I like you a lot and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

"I'd love to," Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"Really," George asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes," Melissa said.

A smile appeared on George's face and he spoke. "Would you like to have the first Hogsmeade visit be our first date," George asked.

"I'd like that," Melissa said returning the smile.

With that, George and Melissa got to their feet and they walked back over to Lee and Fred hand in hand. Fred smiled when he saw his brother and his best friend holding hands.

"So are you two a couple now," Fred asked.

"Yes," George and Melissa answered.

"About time," Lee said with a smile on his face.

Fred, George, and Melissa said goodbye to Lee and they walked back to the tent after buying a few souvenirs. They had a quick dinner in the boys' tent and they talked excitedly about the upcoming match. Melissa had told Ginny and Hermione that she and George were going out and the three girls were giggling.

Harry and Ron turned towards them with confused expressions on their faces and Ron spoke.

"What's with them?"

"Dunno," Harry said. "They're girls it could be anything."

"They're probably talking about Melissa and George," Fred said.

"Why would they be talking about my sister and George," Harry asked.

"Because we're going out now," George told him. "You don't mind do you?"

"No not at all," Harry said. "You two are perfect for each other."

Night fell and they followed Arthur to the large Quidditch Stadium. Arthur led them to their seats and Ron spoke.

"Blimey dad how high are we?"

"Well put it this way," a man's deep voice said from below them. Everyone glanced over the railing and saw none other than Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. "If it rains you'll be the first to know."

"Father and I are in the minister's box," Draco said with a smirk on his face as he glanced at Harry and then Melissa. "It's a personal invitation from Cornelius Fudge himself."

Harry and Melissa glared at the Malfoys.

"Now, now Draco play nicely," Lucius told his son. Melissa went to take her hand off of the railing as George took her other hand but Lucius took his cane and put it down on her hand holding it in place. "You and your brother should enjoy yourself while you can," Lucius said he removed his cane and walked away from them with his son.

"What did he mean by that," Melissa asked her brother as she glanced around nervously.

"Dunno," Harry said. "It's probably nothing."

Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione while Melissa sat in between Fred and George. Ginny sat on the end with her father and they waited for the match to begin.

"You're going to love this kids," Arthur told them in an excited voice.

Just then balloons flew into the air and fireworks went off above the Quidditch Pitch.

"Wow," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

Fred, George, and Melissa were on their feet and they were looking out over the railing. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley joined them as they watched the firework display.

"Look it's the Irish," Fred yelled as he clapped along with everyone else.

The five members of the Irish team flew through the air and did circles around the stadium leaving trails of green smoke behind them.

"Oh wow," Harry and Melissa said together.

"They can sure make an entrance," Melissa said.

"You bet they can," George said with a smile on his face.

Just then a glittering leprechaun appeared in the sky and started dancing. The crowd laughed and clapped as they watched the display.

"Here come the Bulgarians," George shouted as the five members of the Bulgaria flew through the leprechaun making it vanish. They left a trail of smoke behind them like the Irish as well only it was a bright red color.

Just then the crowd started to chant Krum's name and he flew into the middle of the pitch and he appeared on the screen so everyone could see him.

"Krum," the Weasley twins shouted in excitement.

Krum smiled and waved to the crowd. He then flew off to join his teammates. The announcer standing in the bleachers put his wand to his neck and it sounded like he was talking in a microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!"

After he finished the golden snitch was released as well as the quaffles and the bludgers.


	3. The Attack

**Here's Chapter Three. :)**

Everyone was back in the boys' tent talking excitedly about the match which as Fred and George had predicted, Ireland won. The twins were teasing Ron as he defended Krum. Harry and Melissa watched and laughed as Fred and George started dancing around him.

"There's no one like Krum," Ron said as he looked at his brothers. "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist."

"I think you're in love Ron," Ginny said giggling as she watched the Fred and George dance around Ron.

"Shut up," Ron said glaring at his sister.

"Victor I love you. Victor I do," Fred and George started singing and Harry and Melissa joined in. "When we're apart my heart beats only for you."

Just then the noise outside got louder as people started screaming. Everyone turned towards the tent's entrance with confused expressions on their faces.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred said.

"It's not the Irish," Arthur said as he looked out of the tent. "We've got to get out of here now!"

Everyone ran out of the tent and a look of horror appeared on their faces. Tents were up in flames and people were running for their lives as figures in masks walked through the campsite carrying torches. Melissa grabbed a hold of George's arm and watched the figures as they burnt more tents.

"This is horrible," Hermione said with fear in her voice.

"Get back to the portkey everyone and stick together," Arthur told the kids. He then turned to Fred and George. "Fred, George...Ginny is your responsibility."

They nodded and Fred took his little sister's hand. Everyone started to run back to the portkey but Harry and Melissa got separated from their friends due to the crowd of people running in all directions. George noticed that Melissa wasn't with them anymore and he looked around for her.

"Melissa," George yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Where is she," Fred asked as he and Ginny looked around for their friend.

"We got separated," George said as he went to look for her but Fred stopped him.

"We've got to get Ginny out of here," Fred told his brother. "I don't like the idea of leaving her either but I'm sure she'll be fine. She'd want us to make sure Ginny was alright."

"You're right," George said as he rushed through the crowd of people with his brother and sister.

"Harry," Hermione yelled through the crowd when they saw that they got separated from him as well. "Harry," she yelled again.

"Hermione there's no way we can find him in this crowd," Ron told her as he grabbed her arm. "We'll have to tell dad that he's missing when we get to the portkey. We can't do anything for him now."

"I guess you're right," Hermione said as she glanced around the area one more time for her friend.

Harry found Melissa and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay," Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes I'm fine," Melissa assured her brother. "I got separated from Fred and George."

"I got separated from Ron and Hermione," Harry told her. "Come on we've got to make it to the portkey."

Melissa nodded and they ran through the crowd. As they were running Melissa tripped over a twig and she fell on her stomach. When she hit the ground she hit her head and was knocked out. Harry spun around and went back to help her. He knelt down in front of her but someone hit him in the head with their bag accidentally and he was knocked out as well.

About a half an hour later the crowd left the campsite and all that was left of it was the remains of the tents. Harry was the first to awaken. He groaned and grabbed his head as he sat up. He turned to his sister who was starting to wake up as well. He gently shook and called her name.

"Melissa," Harry said. "Melissa wake up."

Melissa opened her eyes and she blinked them into focus. She turned to her brother and got into a sitting position.

"Ugh my head," Melissa said as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"Are you okay," Harry asked.

"I'll be fine," Melissa told her brother. "Just a headache. You?"

"Same here," Harry said.

Just then they heard the rustle of leaves and a twig breaking. Harry and Melissa glanced in the direction that the noise was coming from and saw a man standing in the shadows. Melissa gasped and Harry placed a hand over her mouth. Harry got to his feet and helped his sister to hers. The two then ran and hid behind a large rock. Just then they heard Ron, Hermione, and George calling for them. The man turned towards the sound of their voices and he ran the opposite way.

"Harry, Melissa," Hermione said with relief in her voice as she, Ron, and George made their way over to them.

Harry and Melissa got to their feet and walked out into the open with their friends.

"We've been looking for you for ages," Ron told his friends. "We were worried about you two."

George pulled Melissa into a hug and which she returned.

"You scared me half to death," George told her.

"I'm sorry," Melissa said as she looked up at him.

"Are you alright," George asked with his arms still around her. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No," Melissa told him. Her arms were still around him as well. "Nothing serious anyway just a bump on the head."

"What about you," Hermione asked Harry. "Are you hurt?"

"I've got a bump on the head as well," Harry told his friend. "Other than that I'll be fine."

"Hey guys what is that," Melissa asked as she looked up into the sky and saw a skeleton head with a snake coming out of it's mouth.

Everyone looked up and a look of horror appeared on Hermione's face.

"It's the Dark Mark," Hermione told everyone. "It's You-Know-Who's mark."

Harry and Melissa glanced at each other and then back up at the mark. Just then their scars started to burn with pain. They screamed in pain from the sudden shock and they placed a hand on their forehead rubbing the place where their scar was located. Just then spells are shot in their direction. Harry, Ron, and Hermione duck and George grabs Melissa and pushes her to the ground keeping his arms around her to shield her from the spells.

"Stop," Arthur yelled as he ran up to them and the Aurors that were pointing their wands at the young witches and wizards. "Stop shooting spells at my sons," Arthur made his way to them and spoke in a concerned voice. "Are you four okay?"

"Yes," they told Mr. Weasley.

"Which of you conjured the Dark Mark," Barty Crouch asked as he looked at the teenagers.

"You can't possibly think that these children are capable of conjuring that up," Arthur said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Do not cover for them," Barty said angrily as he pointed his wand at the four. "You were found at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime," Harry and Melissa asked as they turned to each other.

"Barty be reasonable," Arthur said. "They are just kids. They wouldn't even know how to conjure up that mark."

"Those people," Harry suddenly said. "There _his_ to aren't they?"

"Yeah aren't they _his_ followers," Melissa asked.

"Follow me," Barty said as he turned to leave the area.

"Hold on a second," Harry said.

Barty and the Aurors stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Yes," Barty asked.

"There was a man over there," Harry said pointing in the direction where he had spotted him.

"All of you this way," Barty told the Aurors. They nodded and followed Barty in the area that Harry had told them.

"Who was the man," Arthur asked.

"Dunno," Melissa told Mr. Weasley. "We didn't see his face."


	4. Arrival of the Schools

**Here's Chapter Four. :)**

Harry, Melissa, Hermione, and the Weasleys all arrived at King's Cross Station a few days later. They had picked out their school books and supplies at Diagon Alley the previous day. And for some strange reason they had to pick out dress robes. When they asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about it they simply replied "You'll know soon enough."

Mrs. Weasley also couldn't get over the fact that George and Melissa were a couple now. She was so excited and she went on and on about how cute they looked together which made their faces turn red. Since everyone got back from the World Cup she must have taken a dozen pictures of George and Melissa.

The young teenagers waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they boarded the train. But before George and Melissa could get on Mrs. Weasley stopped them with a camera at the ready.

"Just a moment you two," Mrs. Weasley said. "One more picture."

"Mum you've already taken about a hundred," George said his face was almost as red as his hair.

"But I haven't got one of you and Melissa getting on the train," Mrs. Weasley said.

"All aboard," the conductor called as he rung the bell. "Last call for passengers!"

"Dear they'll be late," Mr. Weasley said. "Have a good time at school."

"We will," George and Melissa said as George grabbed her hand and they rushed into the train before Mrs. Weasley could take another picture.

"There you two are," Fred said as he made his way over to them with his trunk. "Where were you?"

"Mum was trying to take more pictures of us," George told his brother as they followed him down the small walkway.

Melissa waved goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and she joined Fred and George in a compartment. Melissa took her snowy white cat Snowball out of her cage and it jumped on her lap. Fred took a seat across from her and George sat next to her.

"So do you think You-Know-Who's back," Fred asked. "I mean you guys said that was his mark?"

"I don't know," Melissa said as she rubbed her scar. It had been hurting a little ever since she saw the Dark Mark in the sky. "I mean he couldn't have conjured it himself. Voldemort's powerless."

Fred and George winced at the name and she apologized for saying it. She had forgotten that the Weasleys were still frightened of the name.

"But You-Know-Who doesn't normally conjure up the mark himself," George told her as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It's the Death Eaters that do it for him."

**(Switching to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Compartment)**

"Death Eaters," Harry asked with confusion in his voice. They were also talking about what had happened at the World Cup. "What are Death Eaters?"

"Voldemort's followers," Hermione said as Ron flinched. "Oh give it a rest Ron," Hermione told him as she rolled her eyes.

"So those people in masks were Death Eaters," Harry asked. "But if Voldemort's gone why would Death Eaters be around?"

**(Switching to Melissa, Fred, and George's Compartment)**

"No idea," Fred said.

"Death Eaters are pure blood witches and wizards," George explained. "They despise the fact muggles are allowed to study magic."

"I'm sure there were a few muggle witches and wizard at the tournament," Fred added. "Maybe that's why they were there. To torment them."

"That was what Death Eaters liked to do the most," George said. "Torture muggles and kill pure bloods that got in their way."

"So you guys don't think that You-Know-Who's back," Melissa asked.

"More than likely not," Fred said.

"Yeah there's probably no need to worry," George told her.

Melissa smiled and she laid her head on George's shoulder. She felt a little better but she just couldn't get over the fact that something didn't seem right.

**(Switching to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Compartment)**

"Harry, you know Sirius will want to hear about this," Hermione told her friend.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he'd want to know what you and Melissa saw at the World Cup," Ron said as he reached his hand into a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Harry nodded and he wrote a letter to his godfather. After addressing the envelope he put it in his owl Hedwig's beak and she flew out of the window. Harry watched her until she was no longer visible.

They pulled up to the station at Hogsmeade and everyone got into a carriage except for the first year students. When they pulled up to the school they left their trunks at the front doors to be taken up to their dorms. Everyone then rushed outside to await their guests.

"How do you think they'll be coming," Ron asked.

"I'm not completely sure," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron turned to her with shocked expressions on their faces. Hermione looked back at them with a confused look on her face.

"What," Hermione asked. "I haven't read a lot about _Durmstrang_

or Beauxbatons in the library because there isn't much to read about them. They like to keep their school locations a secret."

"Look," Fred and George said pointing to the sky as four large flying horses were seen pulling a carriage.

"Clear the runway," Hagrid told the students.

Hagrid then had to dive out of the way as the carriage came in for a landing. The students laughed and cheered as the carriage landed. Just then a large ship emerged from the water and made it's way to shore.

"Wow," Harry and Melissa said as they watched the ship come to a stop.

After the arrival of the carriage and the ship, the students were called back inside. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Melissa made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry seated himself in between his two best friends while Melissa seated herself in between her best friend and boyfriend. Once everyone was seated Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and he spoke.

"Now that we're all settled in I'd like to make an announcement," Dumbledore said.

The moment he started talking the room went silent. All eyes were on him because everyone was curious as to who these visitors were.

"This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well," Dumbledore continued. "You see Hogwarts has been chosen..." Dumbledore started to say but was interrupted by the Caretaker Mr. Filch who had suddenly burst into the room.

Mr. Filch ran up the isle in between Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table until he made his way up to Dumbledore. Filch whispered something to Dumbledore who responded in the same quiet voice. The students looked at the two with confused looks on their faces as Mr. Filch ran back down the isle and out of the Great Hall.

"Now as I was saying," Dumbledore said as he turned back to the students. "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament."

A large smile appeared on Fred and George's faces and they both spoke. "Wicked."

Melissa chuckled to herself but continued to listen to Dumbledore. They obviously knew what the Triwizard Tournament was but she didn't have a clue. She hoped that she and Harry wouldn't be the only ones that didn't know but as she looked around the room she saw a bunch of confused looks.

"For those of you who don't know," Dumbledore continued. "The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. He then went into serious mode. "Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint of heart, but more of that later," Dumbledore said as he went back to his normal voice. "But for now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

The large double doors to the Great Hall opened and young teenage girls walked into the room. Some were dancing down the isles and some were sighing in a singsong type voice as they paced the tables making boys stare at them. Once they made it halfway up to the front of the Great Hall a large woman entered. Her head almost hit the top of the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Blimey that's one big woman," a student in Harry and Melissa's year named Seamus Finnigan said as he looked at the headmistress with a shocked expression on his face.

Once the Beauxbaton students made it to the front of the Great Hall they released magical butterflies into the air that disappeared shortly after they released them. The Hogwarts students clapped and cheered as the Beauxbaton students took a bow. Professor Dumbledore kissed the back of Madame Maxime's hand and he showed her to her seat. Her students waited until their headmistress had sat down before they took a seat themselves over at the Ravenclaw table.

"And now let me welcome our friends from the north," Dumbledore said as he looked at everyone. "Please greet the proud sons of the Durmstrang and the High Master Igor Karkaroff."

The large double doors opened up yet again and older boys dressed in red walked into the room. Some were twirling staffs while others pounded theirs into the ground creating a spark when they did so. Just then Ron's eyes grew wide when he saw the last person he expected to see walk in with the High Master.

"Blimey it's him," Ron said in an excited voice as he shook Harry. "Look it's Krum!"

Everyone turned their heads and saw none other than Bulgarian Seeker Victor Krum walk down the isle. He made his way up to the front of the Great Hall with his High Master and Dumbledore greeted Karkaroff with a hug. Once Karkaroff was seated the Durmstrang students took a seat at the Slytherin table which Ron was not happy about at all.


	5. Rules for the Triwizard Tournament

**Here's Chapter Five. :)**

Everyone was talking excitedly about the Triwizard Tournament and they were making friends with the guests. Harry looked up at the head table and saw that a teacher was missing.

"Hey where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry asked.

"Maybe everyone's too afraid to take the job," Hermione said.

"Or maybe Snape finally got the position and is now the Potions teacher and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ron said.

"Don't say that Ron," Melissa said. "It's bad enough we have to put up with Snape in potions class. I'd hate to put up with him in Defense Against the Dark Arts to. That's my best class."

"Same here," Harry said. "And if Snape taught it our good grades would no longer exist."

"I just can't wait until the Triwizard Tournament begins," Fred said excitement filling his voice. "I am so going to enter."

"You and me both Fred," George said in the same excited voice.

"What," Melissa said. She was shocked that they wanted to enter. Dumbledore did mention how dangerous it was. "Didn't you two pay attention to what Professor Dumbledore said? He said the tasks are extremely dangerous."

"Ah but that's the fun of it," George told her.

"I'm going to enter to," Ron said.

"What? Ron you are not going to enter," Hermione told him. "It's too dangerous."

"Come on Hermione," Ron said. "It's an honor to be the champion of your school. Are you going to enter Harry?"

"No," Harry said. "I'd rather not draw more attention to myself thanks."

"What about you Melissa," Fred said. "You've got to enter to."

"Yeah that's not happening," Melissa said.

They continued talking until Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Could I have your attention please," Dumbledore said in a calm but serious voice.

Once Dumbledore asked this the enter room fell silent and turned their attention towards the Headmaster.

"I would like to say a few words," Dumbledore continued. "Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

Harry and Melissa glanced at each other and then back to the Headmaster.

"For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Minister Bartimus Crouch," Dumbledore said.

Just then loud thunder roared overhead. The students look up to the magical ceiling and they saw rain start to leak through. As the students broke out in terrified screams a man appeared in a side doorway leading to the Great Hall. He pointed his wand up at the ceiling and cast a spell at it sealing the roof.

The students stop screaming and turned their attention towards the man who was now limping up to the head table. He had shoulder length blond hair that was almost like straw. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. On his right leg he wore a black boot while his left leg was made out of metal. But the strange part about this man was his eyes. His right eye was a very light blue almost a gray color while his left eye was a huge blue one that was spinning about widely in its socket while the other eye was still. His name was Mad-Eye Moody.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as he stared at Moody. "It's Mad-Eye Moody."

"Who," Melissa asked.

"Alastor Moody," Fred told her. "He was once an Aura."

"Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him," George added.

"He's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days," Ron said.

Moody's magical went around the room as he walked. It fell on Harry and then it landed on Melissa. Melissa shuddered as she noticed that the eye was on her.

"What's wrong," George asked.

"That eye creeps me out," Melissa told him.

"Dear old friend," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face as Moody walked up to him. "Thank you for coming."

Moody nodded and he took a long drink from a hip flask.

"I wonder what he's drinking," Melissa said.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "But I'm pretty sure it's not pumpkin juice."

As Moody seated himself at the head table Barty Crouch made his way to the front of the room to talk to the students.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final," Barty Crouch told the students.

The students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang all booed.

"That's rubbish," Fred and George shout.

"Silence," Dumbledore yelled. The moment he did the room stopped booing and fell silent.

Dumbledore walked up to a wooden box and he waved his right hand. The box melted away reveling a golden goblet with a blue flame coming out of the top. He then turned to the students and spoke.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there is no turning back. As from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."


	6. Aging Potion Gone Wrong

**Here's Chapter Six. :)**

The next morning arrived and after a quick breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Melissa walked to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Moody. Harry shared a desk up front with Ron while Melissa shared a desk with Hermione up front as well. Just then the students jumped as the door opened and Mad-Eye Moody limped in.

"Alastor Moody," Moody said as he wrote his name on the blackboard. He then turned to the class and spoke. "Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm hear because Dumbledore asked me end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions," he asked the students as his magical eye looked around at the students. They shook their heads and he continued.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach," Moody told them. "But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three sir," Hermione said in a shaky voice.

"And they are so named," Moody said as he wrote on the blackboard.

"Because they are unforgivable," Hermione said. "Use of any one of them will," she started to say but Moody finished.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban," Moody said. "Correct. Now the Ministry says that you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan," Moody yelled as he continued to write on the blackboard.

Everyone spun around in their chairs and stared at Seamus.

"No way," Seamus said in disbelief. "He can see out the back of his head."

Moody spun around and threw the chalk that he was holding at Seamus. The students jumped in surprise when he threw it.

"So which curse should we see first," Moody asked the students. "Weasley," Moody suddenly yelled making Ron jump and turn white as a ghost.

"Yes," Ron said in a terrified voice.

"Give us a curse," Moody said as he stood in front of him.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one," he said his voice cracking the entire time. "The Imperious curse."

"Ah yes, you're father would know all about that," Moody said. "Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why."

Harry glanced at his sister who looked at him with a terrified look on her face. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was coming next. They turned back to Moody and saw him approach his desk. He removed the lid off of a glass jar of spiders and took one out. Ron who was terrified of spiders sunk in his chair. Moody turned to face the class and he pointed his wand at the spider.

"Engorgio," Moody said. After he cast the spell the spider grew about three times it's normal size. "Imperio," Moody said as he flung the spider at Ron with his wand. It landed on top of Ron's head and he started panicking. "Don't worry. Completely harmless," Moody said as he flung his wand again and the spider landed on a girl's arm and started crawling up it. "But if she bites she's lethal," Moody said.

Draco started laughing and Moody spun around and faced him. "What are you laughing at," Moody asked as he flung the spider to Draco and it landed on his face. "Talented isn't she," Moody asked as the students started laughing. "What shall I have her do next," Moody asked them with a smile on his face. "Jump out the window," Moody asked as he flung the spider towards the window and was floating over the edge. The students immediately stopped laughing and became even more terrified than they already were. "Drown herself," Moody asked them in a quieter voice as he held the spider over a bucket of water.

Moody brought the spider back over to him and it landed in his hand. He looked up at the students and spoke again.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars," Moody asked as his magical eye looked around the room. "So how about another curse? Can anyone else name one?"

Everyone was silent. They weren't sure if they wanted to see anymore unforgivable curses after that last one. Moody walked up to where Neville was sitting and he spoke.

"Longbottom right," Moody asked him. Neville nods but keeps his head down.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology," Moody said. Again Neville just nodded. "Stand up and tell me another curse."

Neville got to his feet and spoke in a terrified voice.

"There's the um...Cruciatus Curse," Neville said trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Correct," Moody said as he made his way back over to his desk. "Come here," he told Neville and he obeyed. "This one is particularly nasty. The torture curse."

Moody put the spider on his desk and he pointed his wand at it. "Crucio," Moody shouted. The moment he did the spider squeals and it starts twitching. Neville's face turns as white as a ghost and he turns his head away from the spider. Hermione notices that the spell is bothering Neville and she speaks up.

"Stop it," Hermione yells at Moody. "Can't you see it's bothering him?! Stop it!"

Moody stops torturing the spider and he turns to Neville and sees that Hermione was right. His eyes were closed and he was pale. He picked up the spider and he walked over to Hermione and sat it on her books.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger," Moody said. Hermione shook her head and she looked away from the spider. "Very well," Moody said. He pointed his wand at the spider and said the curse. "Avada Kedavra," a green flash of light shot out of the end of Moody's wand and instantly killed the spider.

It was Harry and Melissa's turn to go as white as a ghost. They saw that same green flash of light in their dreams almost every night.

"The killing curse," Moody said in a quiet voice as he walked to stand in between the desks that Harry and Melissa were sitting in. "There are only two people that have been known to survive that curse. And they happen to be sitting in this very room," Moody finished as he looked from Harry to Melissa. He then took a long drink from his hip flask and walked back over to his desk.

An hour later the class ended and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Melissa quickly grabbed their things and headed out of the room.

"He's bloody brilliant isn't he," Ron said as they walked down the Grand Staircase. "I mean he's completely demented and terrifying to be in the same room with, but he's brilliant."

"Oh yeah he's brilliant all right," Harry said with sarcasm in his voice. "I'd love to see the killing curse again."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot," Ron said in a quieter voice.

"Don't worry about it," Harry told his friends. He then turned to his sister and saw that she was still pale and a bit shaken from the lesson. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Huh," Melissa said as she turned to her brother. "Oh yeah I'll be fine don't worry."

"I can't believe he showed us those curses," Hermione said. "I wonder if Dumbledore knew that he did that. I'm almost certain that he wouldn't have allow Moody to show us those curses. I mean the way that it affected you guys and Neville," Hermione started to say but Harry placed a hand on her shoulder when they saw Neville standing on the stairs and looking out a window.

Hermione walked up to him and she spoke in a quite voice. "Neville? Neville are you alright?"

Neville didn't answer her. He continued to stare out the window. Just then they heard the sound of Moody's metal leg coming down the stairs. He placed a hand on Neville's shoulder and spoke.

"You alright," Moody asked him.

Neville didn't answer he just nodded.

"Come on we'll have a cup of tea," Moody told him. "I've got something I want to show you."

Neville followed him up the stairs and Harry and the others headed down.

After their classes ended for the day Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to the room where the Goblet of Fire was held. They wanted to see people put their names in the fire. Melissa wanted to check it out to but she decided that she had better get a head start on her Ancient Ruins homework. She said goodbye to her brother and friends and she headed up to the Common Room.

Once she walked into the Common Room she sat in the middle of the long red couch by the fire and she took out her book titled Ancient Ruins Made Easy and she began to work. She wanted to kick herself for taking Hermione's advice to join the class after she had dropped out of Divination. Melissa had refused to sit through another one of Professor Trelawney's classes and listen to her predict danger in her future as well as her brother's.

But Melissa was soon interrupted by Fred and George who had just ran down to the Common Room from their dormitory. Fred sat down on Melissa's right while George sat on her left.

"Hey what are you up to," Fred asked his friend.

"Ancient Ruins homework," Melissa told him. "And why are you two so excited?"

"We are about to put our names in the Goblet of Fire," George told her.

"What," Melissa asked her boyfriend. "But you two aren't seventeen? Remember what Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch said?"

"Ah yes but we've come up with a plan that cannot fail," Fred told her.

"You've got to come down and see it," George said as he got to his feet and pulled Melissa to hers.

"Alright I'll go," Melissa said with a chuckle.

"Great," Fred said as the three of them headed to the portrait hole.

George grabbed Melissa's hand and the three rushed down the stairs to the room where the Goblet of Fire was being held. Melissa saw them both take out small tubes with some kind of a liquid in them. Once they entered the room the twins cheered and everyone in the room clapped. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned in their directions and saw Fred, George, and Melissa running up to them.

"Thank you everyone," George said with a bow. "We've done it!"

Melissa laughed and she sat down on the bleachers next to Hermione.

"Cooked it up just this morning," Fred said showing everyone a small tube.

"Cooked what up," Harry asked.

"An aging potion of course," George said.

"It's not going to work," Hermione said in a singsong voice.

"Oh yeah," Fred said sitting on Hermione's left while George sat next to Melissa.

"And why's that Granger," George asked her.

"Do you see this," Hermione asked the twins as she pointed to the white misty ring around the Goblet of Fire. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So," Fred said.

"Yeah so," George said.

"So," Hermione said as she shut the book that she was reading. "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an aging potion."

"Ah but that's why our plan is so brilliant," George told her as he got to his feet.

"Because he's so pathetically dimwitted," Fred said as he got to his feet to.

"Ready Fred," George asked his brother as he shook up his potion.

"Ready George," Fred said shaking up his potion as well.

"Bottoms up," Fred and George said in unison.

The two drank the potion in one gulp and they jumped inside the age line. Melissa covered her eyes waiting for something to happen but nothing did. She opened them when she heard cheering. Fred and George ran around the age line giving students high fives. They walked up to the Goblet of Fire and they threw their names in it. Again nothing happen and the twins gave each other a high five and the students cheered.

"I can't believe it actually worked," Harry said as he walked over to his sister.

But just as he said that the fire grew and it blasted the twins out of the age line and they flew backwards and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Melissa got to her feet at once and rushed over to her boyfriend and best friend to see if they were alright. She was joined by her brother, Ron, Hermione, and all the other students. Everyone got a shock when the twins got into sitting positions. Melissa placed a hand to her mouth to try and hold back a laugh. The twins hair was no longer red but long and gray and they had long gray beards as well.

"You said," George said to his brother in an angry voice.

"You said," Fred repeated in the same angry voice.

They grab each other robes and they start rolling on the ground fighting. The students started to cheer and clap. Melissa tried to get them to stop while Hermione rolled her eyes at the twins. She went back to the bleachers and she sat back down and opened up her book. But the room suddenly fell silent as Victor Krum walked in. He placed his name in the Goblet of Fire and walked out of the room smiling at Hermione.


	7. Two Unexpected Champions

**Here's Chapter Seven. :)**

Thursday night finally arrived and all of the students gathered in the Great Hall to see who the three champions would be. Fred and George sat on either side of Melissa and she noticed that their gray hair and beards have disappeared.

"So I see Madam Pomfrey was able to get rid of your gray hair and beards," Melissa said with a grin on her face.

"Yep we're back to our old selves," Fred told his friend.

"Can you guys promise me one thing," Melissa asked them.

"Sure," George said.

"Never grow beards," Melissa said.

"We don't plan on it," George said with a laugh as he put his arms around her.

"Yeah you'll never see a beard on us again," Fred said laughing as well.

"I can't wait to see who the champions are," Ron said as he sat down across from them.

"I know this is going to be exciting," Harry said.

"Who do you think will be the Hogwarts champion," Hermione asked.

"More than likely Cedric Diggory," Fred told them.

"You think," Harry asked.

"Almost positive," Fred said.

"Alright students settle down," Dumbledore said as he got to his feet and walked over to the Goblet of Fire. The students stopped talking and they turned to their Headmaster. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for," Dumbledore continued. "The selection of the champions."

Dumbledore turned to the Goblet of Fire and the blue flame turned red. A piece of parchment shot out and Dumbledore caught it. He looks at the paper and reads the name out loud.

"The Durmstrang champion is...Victor Krum," Dumbledore said.

The Durmstrang crowd cheered as Victor Krum walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand.

"Congratulations Mr. Krum," Dumbledore told him. "Please go into that room and await further instructions."

Krum nodded and he walked into the room that Dumbledore had pointed to. Dumbledore then turned back to the Goblet of Fire as it glowed red again. A second piece of parchment shot out and Dumbledore read the name out loud.

"The Beauxbatons champion is...Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore said.

The Beauxbatons students cheer as Fleur walks up to shake hands with Dumbledore.

"Well done Miss Delacour," Dumbledore said. "Please join Victor Krum in the room and await further instructions."

Fleur walked into the room with Krum to wait. Dumbledore then turned back to the Goblet of Fire and the blue flames turned red for a third time. A piece of parchment shot out and Dumbledore read the name out loud.

"The Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said.

The Hogwarts students cheer as Cedric gets to his feet and walks up to shake hands with his Headmaster.

"Congratulations Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said. "Please go and join the other champions."

"Yes Professor," Cedric said with a smile on his face as he walked into the room with Krum and Fleur.

"We now have our three champions," Dumbledore said as he turned to the students. "But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will win the Triwizard Cup!"

Everyone cheers and claps their hands. But they suddenly fell silent as the the flames glowed red once more. Dumbledore turned to the Goblet of Fire with a shocked expression on his face as two pieces of parchment shot out of it. He caught the pieces of parchment in his hands and read the names quietly.

"Harry and Melissa Potter," Dumbledore said. "Harry and Melissa Potter," he said again only louder this time.

Harry and Melissa glance at each other with terrified expressions on their faces. Melissa slid down in her seat and so did Harry.

"Harry get up there," Hermione told her friend.

"But I," Harry said.

"You'd better go to," George told his girlfriend in a quiet voice.

"I can't," Melissa said her voice shaking.

Fred turned to look at the terrified look on his friend's face. "It'll be fine."

Harry and Melissa slowly got to their feet and they walked up to Professor Dumbledore ignoring the glares from the students.

"They're cheats," a student said in an angry voice.

"They aren't even seventeen yet," another student shouted.

They passed Dumbledore and they walked into the room with Cedric, Fleur, and Krum. The other three champions looked up with confused expressions on their faces when they saw the twins enter. Just then Dumbledore burst into the room followed by Barty Crouch, Moody, Karkaroff, and Madam Maxime. Dumbledore ran over to Harry and Melissa and he placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Did you two put your names in the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore asked in a loud voice.

"No," Harry and Melissa said together.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you," Dumbledore asked them.

"No sir," Harry and Melissa answered together.

"Are you absolutely sure," Dumbledore asked them.

"Yes," Harry and Melissa said.

"They are lying," Madam Maxime said. "I cannot believe you are falling for this."

"They are not lying," Moody told her. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of any fourth year."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Moody," Karkaroff said.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff," Moody reminded him. "You remember don't you?"

"That doesn't help Alastor," Dumbledore told him. "We leave this to you Barty," Dumbledore said as he turned to him.

"The rules are absolute," Barty said. "The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. and Miss Potter have no choice. As of tonight, they are now they are now Triwizard Champions."


	8. Rita Skeeter

**Here's Chapter Eight. :)**

When Harry, Melissa, and the other champions walked back out to the Great Hall they saw that the students had left to go to their dormitories. Harry and Melissa walked out of the Great Hall and up the Grand Staircase.

"I can't believe this is happening," Melissa said.

"I know I can't either," Harry said.

"How did our names get in the Goblet of Fire," Melissa asked. "We didn't put them in."

"Someone else must have," Harry told her. "But who?"

"Knowing Malfoy he'd do something like this in a heartbeat," Melissa said. "But it couldn't have been him. He's not seventeen yet."

"Maybe he bribed or threatened one of the older Slytherins," Harry suggested.

"I don't know," Melissa said as they reached the seventh floor. "I mean I know Malfoy hates us and everything but does he hate us enough to want to see us dead?"

"But I can't think of anyone else who would want to put our names in the cup," Harry said.

"Password," the Fat Lady asked as they approached her portrait.

"Fairy Lights," Harry said.

"Correct," the Fat Lady told him as she swung forward allowing them in.

They climbed through the portrait hole and saw that almost everyone was in bed. All except for a few first years who were on their way and Fred, George, and Hermione. Once the remaining students went to their dorms Harry and Melissa walked over to the couch and sat down. George got up from the chair he was sitting on and he sat next to Melissa and Hermione sat next to Harry. Fred pulled up one of the armchairs and sat down.

"Well what happened," Hermione asked her friends. "What did Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch say when they went into the room?"

"Not much really," Harry told her. "Dumbledore asked us if we put our names into the cup or if we had an older student do it for us. We said no and the two other Headmasters said we were lying."

"Well you guys aren't," Fred said. "You told us from the start that you didn't want to enter."

"Yeah and we could definitely tell from the terrified looks on your faces that you weren't lying," George said.

Harry and Melissa smiled then they noticed that Ron was in the room.

"Where's Ron," Harry asked his friends.

"Oh that git," Fred asked. "He's upstairs in his dormitory."

"Yeah he actually believes that you and Melissa put your names in the cup," Hermione told them.

"What," Harry and Melissa said in disbelief.

"He thinks we're lying," Harry asked getting to his feet.

"Yes," George said. "He was arguing with us the whole way up here."

Harry started to head to his dormitory but stopped when Hermione spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and talk some sense into him," Harry told her as he continued to his dorm.

"This isn't going to go well," Hermione said standing up. "Listen don't you worry Melissa," Hermione told her friend. "You might be a Triwizard champion but we'll help you out as much as we can. We'll practice any spells that might come in handy with you okay."

"Thank you Hermione," Melissa said.

"What are friends for," Hermione said with a small yawn. "I think I'll go to bed. I'm exhausted. Goodnight."

"Night," Melissa, Fred, and George said.

Hermione smiled and she walked up to the girls' dormitory.

"I want to know who put mine and Harry's name in the cup," Melissa said as she leaned forward and put her face in her hands.

"Well we've ruled out one person," Fred told her.

"Who's that," Melissa asked as she looked at him.

"Malfoy," Fred and George said together.

"Yeah Harry and I ruled him out to," Melissa said. "I don't think he'd have anyway to trick the Goblet of Fire."

"We did however, come up with two possibilities," George told her.

"Really," Melissa asked. "Who?"

"Snape," Fred said. "Let's face it, he's had it out for you and Harry since your first year. Not to mention he was once a Death Eater."

"Snape was a Death Eater," Melissa asked in shock. "And Dumbledore just let him teach here? What was he thinking?"

"Dumbledore knew he was a Death Eater," George told her. "He apparently turned good and came to work for Dumbledore after You-Know-Who disappeared."

"But from what dad says, you never stop being a Death Eater," Fred added.

"So your dad thinks that Snape could turn at any moment," Melissa asked.

"Dad trusts Dumbledore's judgment," Fred told her. "And if Dumbledore trusts Snape then so does he."

"I see," Melissa said. "So who's the other person you think put our names in the cup?"

"The Headmaster from Durmstrang," George said. "Professor Karkaroff."

"Why would he put our names in the cup," Melissa asked. "He looked furious when Crouch said that we had to compete."

"That may be an act," Fred said. "He was once a Death Eater to."

"What," Melissa asked with a shocked expression on her face. "How many Death Eaters is Dumbledore letting into the school?"

"Keep it down," Fred told her glancing around to make sure know one else was listening in on them.

"Sorry," Melissa said quieting down a little. "I'm just a little shocked that's all."

"It's alright," George told her as he put his arm around her. "We just don't want any of the other students freaking out about this."

"So does Dumbledore know that Karkaroff was a Death Eater," Melissa asked as she scooted closer to George.

"Yes," Fred said. "But again he trusts him."

"I have to tell Harry and Hermione about this," Melissa said.

"Remember to tell them when no one's around," Fred said.

"Right," Melissa said with a yawn. "It's getting late. I'm going to head to bed."

"Us to," Fred said getting to his feet.

"Night," George said. He then kissed her cheek and she gave him a hug.

"Good night," Melissa said.

"See you in the morning," Fred said.

"Night," Melissa said as she walked up to her dormitory to go to sleep for the night.

After classes the following day, the five champions were called to a classroom for a photo shoot and interviews. Harry and Melissa really didn't want to go. It had been hell for the two of them all day and they didn't think it would get any better any time soon. Students were no longer talking to them. The Slytherins made fun of them more than they already were and they were placing bets on how long they thought the twins would survive in the tournament. The worst part was that Ron was not talking to them anymore. Harry had tried to explain to him the night before that they didn't put their names in the cup but he wouldn't listen. And Melissa's friends the Patil sisters and Lavender Brown weren't talking to her either. And none of their fellow Gryffindors except for Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione were talking to them.

They just wanted to stay locked up in their dorms all day but what good would that do. They'd have to face everyone sooner or later. Just then a photographer took a picture of the five champions and smoke filled the room from the camera. Once the smoke cleared a woman walked up to them. She had short curly blond hair and she had bright green eyes. She wore jeweled glasses and a bright green long sleeve dress that went down to her ankles. There were six big red buttons on her dress and brownish red fur on the cuffs of her sleeves and on the neck of her dress. And to finish off the look, she wore black high heeled shoes. Her name was Rita Skeeter.

"Well, what a charismatic group we have here," Rita said with a smile on her face. "Hello, I am Rita Skeeter."

Rita then went up to each of the champions and shook their hands.

"I write for the Daily Prophet," she told the champions. "But of course you already knew that didn't you."

Harry and Melissa glanced at each other and tried not to laugh. At least this interview would be entertaining they thought.

"It's you we don't know," Rita continued. "You're the news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself, and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Let's start with the youngest shall we. I'll interview Harry and Melissa at the same time since they're twins."

Rita grabs Harry's and Melissa's arms and she drags them into a closet and shuts the door behind them.

"Well this is cozy," Rita said.

"This is a broom cupboard," Harry told her.

"Then you two should feel right at home," Rita said as she, Harry, and Melissa took a seat. "Don't mind if I use the quill do you," Rita asked but before either of them could answer she spoke. "Of course you don't."

Rita waved her wand at a quill and a pad of paper and they started floating in mid air.

"So Harry, Melissa, here you two are," Rita said smiling at them. "Mere children at the age of twelve...," Rita started to say but Melissa cut her off.

"Fourteen," Melissa corrected her.

"Pardon," Rita asked her.

"We're fourteen not twelve," Harry said.

"You two are about to compete against three other students," Rita continued not really paying attention to what they had said. "Not only vastly emotionally mature than yourselves, but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned," Rita asked as her quill stopped writing and waited for Harry or Melissa to speak.

"I dunno," Harry said. "I haven't really given it much thought."

"Same here," Melissa told her as she watched Rita's quill start to write again.

"Of course you two haven't," Rita said winking at them. "You two are only twelve," Rita said but Harry cut her off.

"Fourteen," Harry said getting annoyed.

"The story's legend," Rita said not paying attention to what he had said. "Do you two think it was the trauma of your past that made so soon keen to enter such a dangerous tournament."

"We didn't enter," Harry and Melissa said a little angrier than they had intended.

"Oh of course you didn't," Rita said clearly not buying the story. "Everyone loves a rebel," she then turned to her quill and spoke. "Scratch that last," the quill did as it was told and continued writing. "Speaking of your parents, were they alive how do you think they'd feel? Proud? Or how about concerned that your attitudes show at best a pathological need for attention, at worst a psychotic death wish?"

"This is stupid," Melissa said getting annoyed. "You're taking our words and twisting them around."

**Ah don't you just love Rita Skeeter? I am so glad that we didn't see as much of her in the movie as we did in the book. She is one of my least favorite characters. Anyways I'll have chapter Nine up soon. :)**


	9. The First Task is What?

**Before I begin the next chapter I want to thank all of you for sticking with the story and adding it to their favorites and story alerts. So without further ado here's Chapter Nine. :)**

After a few more questions from Rita Skeeter, Harry and Melissa left the room and headed to the owlery.

"Ugh that was pointless," Harry said as they walked outside. "She didn't need us for the interview."

"I know," Melissa said. "She didn't even listen to what we were saying."

They reached the owlery and saw a barn owl fly in through the window and land on a perch in front of them. It held out its leg and Harry took the letter off of it.

"It's from Sirius," Harry told his sister.

"Read it," Melissa said.

Harry looked around the owlery and to make sure no one else was around before reading the letter out loud.

"Harry, Melissa I couldn't risk sending Hedwig. The ministry has been intercepting more and more owls and she's too easily recognized. We need to talk. Face to face. Meet me in the Common Room at one o' clock this Saturday night. And make sure you come alone."

Melissa reached her hand out to pet the owl that had brought the letter. She couldn't believe Sirius wanted to meet them face to face. What was he thinking?

"P.S.," Harry continued.

"Ouch," Melissa shouted as the bird pecked at her finger. She examined it and saw that it was bleeding.

"The bird bites," Harry said with a small chuckle.

"Shut up Harry," Melissa said slapping him in the arm.

Harry laughed all the way out of the owlery and Melissa glared at him.

"Okay I get it already," Melissa said. "The bloody owl biting me was funny."

"I'm sorry," Harry said calming down a little. "It was just perfect timing for it to bite you."

"Better be quiet or I'll put a dung bomb in your backpack," Melissa threatened.

"Okay shutting up," Harry said as they reached the castle doors.

Once they walked through the front doors Ginny Weasley walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"Hi Ginny," Harry and Melissa said returning the smile.

"I've got something important to tell you," Ginny said.

"What's that," Harry asked her.

"Okay let me see if I can remember the message correctly," Ginny said. She then took a deep breath and spoke. "Ron would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you two."

"Is that right," Harry said in an angry voice. He was about to tell her to insult Ron back but realized he didn't have a clue as to what she just said. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah I'm not really sure how to respond to that," Melissa said. "Could you repeat that please?"

"Ugh I am not repeating all of that," Ginny said. "Hagrid wants to see the both of you tonight. And he told you to bring the you know what, not sure what he means by that though."

"Okay what time," Harry asked her.

"Nine 'o clock," Ginny told them.

"Thanks Ginny," Melissa said.

"No problem," Ginny said as she headed up the Grand Staircase.

"That will give us just enough time to make it back to the Common Room in time to see Sirius," Harry said in a quiet voice.

Melissa nodded and they headed up to their Common Room. That night around 8:30, Harry and Melissa rushed up to Harry's dorm and he took their invisibility cloak out of his trunk. He then threw it over them and they walked back down into the Common Room and out of the portrait hole. They rushed out of the castle and to Hagrid's cabin. Harry removed the cloak and he knocked on the front door. They heard Hagrid's dog Fang barking from the other side and Hagrid opened the door.

"Good I'm glad you two could make it," Hagrid said as he stepped outside. "Did you bring your father's cloak like I asked you?"

"Yes," they said and Harry showed it to him.

"Where are we going," Harry asked as they followed Hagrid towards the forest.

"You'll see soon enough," Hagrid told them. "Pay attention you two this is important."

"What's with the flower," Harry asked him as he noticed a big flower on his fur coat.

"Hagrid have you combed your hair," Melissa asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"As a matter of fact I have," Hagrid said.

They walk up to the Beauxbaton carriage and Hagrid calls for the Headmistress. He then turned back to Harry and Melissa.

"Quick put the cloak on," Hagrid said.

Harry nodded and he threw the cloak over him and Melissa.

"Ah hello Olympe," Hagrid said with a smile on his face as Madam Maxime walked out of her carriage.

"Oh Hagrid I thought you weren't coming," Maxime said as she walked over to him. "I thought perhaps you had forgotten me."

"Couldn't forget you Olympe," Hagrid said.

"Is it just me or is he flirting with her," Melissa asked her brother in a quiet voice.

"He is," Harry said in the same quiet voice. "This had better not have been what he wanted to show us."

"What is it you wanted to show me Hagrid," Maxime asked. "When we spoke earlier you sounded so exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came," Hagrid told her. "Trust me."

They walked further into the forest and over to some bushes where they heard a loud roar. Melissa jumped and accidentally stepped on Harry's foot.

"Ouch," Harry said in a quiet voice.

"Sorry," Melissa told him. "This place just gives me the creeps."

Just then they saw what made the roar. People were running around in an open area trying to control numerous dragons.

"Can we get closer," Maxime asked as she walked a little further ahead.

Harry removed the cloak from him and Melissa and he spoke.

"Dragons," Harry said in a terrified voice. "That's the first task?"

"You're joking right," Melissa asked Hagrid in the same terrified voice.

"Come now you two," Hagrid said. "Dragons are seriously misunderstand creatures."

Just then one of the dragons shot a huge wave a fire out of its mouth and Melissa jumped behind her brother.

"Although, I have to admit that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work," Hagrid told them. "Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him you know."

"Ron was here," Harry asked him.

"Oh sure," Hagrid said. "His brother Charlie helped bring him here from Romania. Didn't Ron tell you two that?"

"No he didn't," Melissa said in an angry voice.

"He didn't tell us a thing," Harry said in the same angry voice.


	10. The Meeting

**And here's Chapter Ten. :)**

Harry and Melissa walked up to the Common Room completely terrified at what they just saw. They couldn't believe that they had to somehow get passed a dragon for the first task. They were going to make complete fools of themselves they just knew it. Once they entered the Common Room they saw that it was completely empty. It was a little passed eleven after all.

"What are we going to do," Melissa asked her brother. "There's no way we can make it passed a dragon."

"I don't know," Harry said. "But I do know that if we don't figure out something soon we'll both get killed."

Just then Fred and George walked down to the Common Room. They saw Harry and Melissa and they walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Fred said.

"Hi," they said together.

"What are you two doing up," Melissa asked.

"We wanted to wait for you to come back," George told Melissa as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah we wanted you guys to see this," Fred said as he sat down next to Harry and handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Your interviews with that Skeeter woman are in there," George told them.

"First page," Fred said.

Harry glanced down at the first page and read the article out loud.

"The champions are selected. Harry and Melissa Potter age twelve, suspect entrant in the Triwizard Tournament. Their eyes swimming with the ghost of their past," Harry was so angry at her that he couldn't read anymore. He crumbled up the newspaper and he threw it into the fire.

"She didn't listen to a damn thing we said," Harry said in an angry voice. "I don't know why we were even there."

"Good thing you threw it away mate," Fred said. "It gets worse after that."

"Ugh I just want this to be over," Melissa said in a frustrated voice. "Why does this always happen to us?"

George put his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh and you'll never guess what the first task is," Harry told them.

"You guys found out what the first task is," George asked. "What is it?"

"We have to get passed a dragon," Harry told them. "We're so dead."

"So that's why Charlie wouldn't tell us why he was coming here," Fred said.

"What are you talking about," Melissa asked.

"Our brother wrote us saying that he was coming to Hogwarts," George explained. "When we asked him why he just told us that we'd soon find out."

"How did you guys find out," Fred asked.

"Hagrid showed us," Harry told him. "But don't tell anyone. I don't want him getting in trouble."

"Don't worry we won't," George assured him.

"And try not to worry about the task too much," Fred told them. "Hermione's been looking up spells that she thought you two might need and we'll be helping you out as well."

"Thanks guys," Melissa said. "That makes me feel a little better."

"Yeah same here," Harry said.

"No problem," Fred said.

"Oh and you guys can actually have a day to relax tomorrow," George told them.

"Why's that," Melissa asked lifting her head off of his shoulder and looking at him.

"Tomorrow's the first Hogsmeade visit," George said.

"Our first date," Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"Yep," George said returning the smile.

"Well I think I'll head up to bed," Fred said with a yawn. "I'm going with Angelina tomorrow since you two will be going together so I want to be rested up."

"You've got yourself a date to huh," Harry asked.

"Yep," Fred said. "Night."

"Goodnight," the Harry, Melissa, and George said.

As Fred walked up the stairs Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it was half passed midnight. It was almost time to talk with Sirius and George was till in the room. Sirius said for them to come alone. What were they going to do?

"I think I'm going to go to bed to," George said. "I'm pretty tired."

"Okay," Melissa said.

George smiled and he kissed her on the cheek and got to his feet.

"See you in the morning," George said as he started walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight," Melissa said.

"Perfect timing," Harry said once George was out of the room.

"What do you mean," Melissa asked her brother.

"Sirius should be here any moment," Harry reminded her.

"Oh I almost forgot about that," Melissa said. "What time is it?"

"12:35," Harry told her.

"What do you think he meant by face to face," Melissa asked her brother. "You don't think he'll just walk into the Common Room do you?"

"No," Harry told her. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do something like that. He is on the run after all."

The two waited nervously until one o' clock in the morning for Sirius to arrive. They kept glancing around the Common Room to see if he would pop up anywhere. Just then they jumped in shock when they heard a man's voice calling for them.

"Harry, Melissa," the male voice said.

Harry and Melissa looked around the room for the source of the voice but they couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there," Harry asked.

"It's me Harry," the man said. "Look at the fire."

Harry and Melissa turned their heads towards the fire and they saw Sirius's face. Their eyes grew wide as they got down on their knees in front of the fire.

"Sirius," Melissa asked.

"Yes it's me Melissa," Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"How did you," Harry started to ask but Sirius cut him off.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to explain," Sirius told them. "Did you two put your names in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No," Harry and Melissa said in an annoyed voice. They were really tired of people asking them that question.

"I'm sorry I had to ask," Sirius told them. "Now tell me about this dream of yours Harry."

Melissa turned to her brother with a confused expression on her face.

"Dream," Melissa asked. "What dream?"

"I had a dream near the end of the summer when we were staying at the Burrow," Harry told Sirius and Melissa. "I saw Wormtail and I heard Voldemort speaking. I couldn't really see him. He sounded really weak."

"You mentioned that you saw a third person in the room Harry," Sirius said in a serious voice. "Tell me, do you know who this person was?"

"I dunno," Harry said truthfully.

"Did you get a name," Sirius asked.

"No," Harry told his godfather. "But Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important."

"What was he asking this man to do," Sirius asked.

"He wanted me and my sister," Harry said. "I dunno why, but he was going to use this man to get to us."

Harry turned to Melissa and saw that she looked terrified.

"But hey, I mean it's only a dream right," Harry said quickly trying not to freak her out too much.

"Yes, it's just a dream," Sirius said. "Look you two, the Death Eaters at the World Cup your names rising from the goblet, these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"What are you saying Sirius," Melissa asked her godfather.

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls," Sirius told her. "Igor Karkaroff, he was once a Death Eater. And no one, no one stops being a Death Eater."

"Yeah we know he was a Death Eater," Melissa told him.

"How could you two know this," Sirius asked them as he looked from Harry and back to Melissa.

"Fred and George told us," Harry explained. "They said that they heard Mr. Weasley mention that he was once a Death Eater."

"They think that he may have put our names in the goblet," Melissa added.

"That could very well be true," Sirius said. "But don't forget Barty Crouch."

"What do you mean," Harry asked.

"Barty Crouch has a heart of stone," Sirius told them. "He sent his own son to Azkaban."

"So what you're saying is, you think one of them put our names in the Goblet of Fire," Harry said.

"I haven't a clue who put your names in the goblet," Sirius admitted. "But whoever did it is no friend to either of you. People die in this tournament."

"I'm not ready for this Sirius," Melissa said in a terrified voice.

"Neither am I," Harry said.

"You two haven't got a choice," Sirius told them.

Just then they heard the sound of footsteps coming down a set of stairs.

"Someone's coming," Melissa said in a panicked voice.

"Keep your friends close," Sirius told them. His face disappeared from the fire as Ron walked into the Common Room.

"Who are you guys talking to," Ron asked in a sleepy voice.

"What the two of us aren't allowed to have a conversation," Harry asked in an angry voice.

"It wasn't just your voices," Ron said glaring at them. "I heard another voice."

"You were probably just imagining things," Melissa said returning the glare. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"You two were probably practicing for your next interview I expect," Ron said as he walked back up to the boys' dormitory.

"He's really starting to get on my nerves," Melissa said. "Why is he acting like this? He should know that we don't want anything to do with the damn tournament."

"I don't know," Harry said. "I thought things would get better between the three of us by now but it looks like I was wrong."

"Harry I just thought of something," Melissa said.

"What's that," Harry asked her.

"We've got to tell Cedric about the dragons," Melissa said.

"Why," Harry asked.

"Think about it," Melissa said. "Hagrid showed us so we know. He also showed Madam Maxime and I'm almost certain that she went straight to Fleur to tell her. That means that Cedric's the only one who doesn't know. It would only be fair."

"You're right," Harry said. "Everyone else would have a head's up but Cedric. Let's try and find him within the next few days if we can. Maybe we'll run into him at Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Right," Melissa said as she got to her feet. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Harry said as he got to his feet as well.

Harry then walked to the boys' dormitory and Melissa walked to the girls' dormitory to go to sleep for the night.


	11. A Good Luck Charm Never Hurt

**Here's Chapter Eleven :)**

Sunday morning arrived and Melissa got up and changed into a yellow shirt, a blue jean jacket, blue jeans, and white shoes. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and examined herself in the mirror. It was her first date with George and she was actually kind of nervous. Sure they had spent time together since he had asked her out during the Quidditch World Cup but they were usually with other people. Now they were finally going to be alone. Melissa rushed to her trunk and she took out her signed Hogsmeade permission slip that Sirius had signed for her she then walked down into the Common Room and out the portrait hole.

As she was heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast she spotted Cedric Diggory walking down the Grand Staircase alone. "Perfect time to tell him about the dragons," she thought to herself.

"Hey Cedric," Melissa said as she caught up with him on the sixth floor platform.

Cedric turned to face her and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey Melissa," Cedric said.

"Can I talk to you for a moment," Melissa asked. "It's about the first task."

Cedric stopped walking and he turned to her with a confused expression on his face.

"What about the first task," he asked.

"Dragons," Melissa said after making sure know one was around. "They've got one for each of us."

"Are you serious," Cedric asked looking a little frightened. "And Fleur and Krum do they know?"

"Yes," Melissa told him. "Harry and I figured that since everyone else knew about the dragons it wouldn't be fair if you didn't know."

"Thank you," Cedric said. "Oh and about the badges I asked everyone not to wear them."

"Badges," Melissa asked. "What badges?"

Just then some of Cedric's friends walked down the Grand Staircase and they saw the two talking. One of the Hufflepuff students pointed to a badge on her robes and she spoke.

"Like the badge Potter," the girl said with a smile on her face. Melissa looked at the badge and saw Cedric's picture on it with a yellow background. His picture then disappeared and it showed Harry and Melissa's picture with the words "Potter Twins Stink" above their heads.

"Those badges," Cedric whispered in her ear. He then turned to his friends and spoke. "Alright guys knock it off. Leave her alone."

"Come on Cedric," a Hufflepuff boy said. "You don't have to talk with her."

"Yeah well she's a friend just like you," Cedric said sticking up for Melissa.

"It's okay Cedric," Melissa assured him. "Go. And don't worry about the badges. My brother and I have had worse insults thrown at us before."

Cedric smiled and he walked down the stairs with his friends. Harry saw Melissa walking down the staircase and he joined her on the third platform.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Hi," Melissa said. "I just told Cedric about the dragons."

"You did," Harry asked. "Did he believe you?"

"Yeah he did," Melissa said. "He even defended me when his friends were insulting me."

"Wow," Harry said.

When they made it to the bottom of the Grand Staircase, they came face to face with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well, well, well," Draco said with a smirk on his face. "If it isn't the Potter twins."

"Go away Malfoy," Harry said glaring at him.

"Why so tense," Draco asked. "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you two are going to last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed and Harry and Melissa walked up to them.

"No one gives a damn what your father thinks Malfoy," Melissa said glaring at him.

"He's vile and cruel," Harry added. "And you're just pathetic."

Fred and George walked down the stairs and saw Harry and Melissa standing in front of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry and Melissa start walking away but Malfoy pulled out his wand and aimed it at them ready to cast a spell.

"Harry, Melissa watch it," Fred yelled.

Harry and Melissa spun around and saw Malfoy pointing his wand at them. But before they could even get their wands out to counterattack, Malfoy was suddenly transfigured into a ferret. Mad-Eye Moody walks in a little further and he moves his wand up and down making Malfoy bounce around the room. Fred and George walk up to Melissa and Harry and they start laughing along with other students that had witnessed the transfiguration.

"I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned," Mad-Eye said angrily.

"Professor Moody," McGonagall asked in a shocked voice as she entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching," Mad-Eye told her.

"Is that a student," McGonagall asked indicating the ferret.

"Technically it's a ferret," Mad-Eye told her. He then moved his wand and sent the transfigured Malfoy up Crabbe's pant leg. Crabbe starts hopping around trying to get the ferret out. All the students continue to laugh as they watch Crabbe jump around the room. Finally, Crabbe manages to get the ferret out and McGonagall turns it back into Malfoy.

"My father will hear about this," Malfoy shouted in a frightened voice as he got to his feet and took off with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Is that a threat," Mad-Eye shouted after Draco. "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here!"

"Professor Moody," McGonagall shouted. "We never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might have mentioned it," Mad-Eye said.

"Well you will do well to remember it," McGonagall said walking into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry, Melissa, Fred, and George walked into the Great Hall for breakfast still laughing at what they had just witnessed. After they ate they followed the students outside and they handed their permission slips to Mr. Filch. The students they started walking to Hogsmeade. Melissa and George were walking hand in hand still laughing at what Moody had done to Malfoy.

"That was bloody brilliant," George said.

"I know," Melissa said. "Did you see Malfoy's face?"

"I don't think I've ever seen him that scared," George said with a chuckle. "Next time he makes fun of us I'll just threaten to turn him into a ferret."

After about fifteen minutes of walking they arrived at Hogsmeade. A smile appeared on Melissa's face as she walked down the streets and took in her surroundings.

"Come on Zonko's Joke Shop is right there," George said as he pulled her down the street. Melissa chuckled and she allowed George to lead her to the shop.

When they walked inside Melissa's eyes grew wide when she saw all the merchandise that the shop had. There were muggle jokes as well as magical jokes.

"Wow I didn't know they carried muggle jokes," Melissa said as she walked down the rows of shelves and examined the jokes.

"Yep they carry them," George said. "But those are mostly for muggle born witches and wizards. 'Course Fred and I have bought a few muggle jokes they're actually quite good."

"Oh trust me I know," Melissa said. "Harry and I have been the victim of some of the muggle jokes because of our cousin Dudley. But that was before we knew that I was a witch and Harry was a wizard. Now we can just threaten to turn him into a toad."

"He doesn't know that underage witches and wizards aren't allowed to use magic outside of school," George asked as he took down a box of stink pellets.

"Nope," Melissa said with a smile on her face. "Neither does our aunt and uncle. And it's not like we're going to tell them. That would ruin the fun."

"That's bloody brilliant," George said with a smile on his face. "See this is why you, me, and Fred became friends so quickly. And now you and I are dating."

"Yep," Melissa said returning the smile.

After buying a few stink pellets and some fake wands that turn into mice when you wave them, they left the shop.

"Would you like to go to Honeydukes Sweet Shop," George asked her.

"Yeah," Melissa said. "I can actually look around in there now."

George chuckled and the two of them headed for the sweet shop. When the walked inside the smelled the delicious smell of chocolate. They walked over to the shelves and examined their products.

"Cockroach Clusters," Melissa said with a disgusted look on her face. "Gross."

"Yeah most people tend to stay away from those," George said. "Especially the Blood Lollipops. The only people to buy those really are vampires. Now these are the good stuff," George said as he took her over to another shelf and showed her the different types of candy.

"Ooh Chocolate Frogs and Liquorice Wands," Melissa said. "I'll have to buy a few of those."

"Yep those are a few of my favorite sweets to," George said as he took down a few Chocolate Frogs and Liquorice Wands himself.

"What are Acid Pops," Melissa asked.

"You might want to stay away from those," George warned her. "They can blow a hole in your tongue."

"Who would eat those," Melissa asked.

"Weird people," George told her. "But I remember one time when Fred and me got Ron to eat one when he was younger. Mum was so angry with us but it was worth it. He was just so easy to fool."

Melissa laughed at the thought of Ron running up to Mrs. Weasley with a hole in his tongue. She knew she shouldn't have laughed but she couldn't help it at the time because she was so angry with him. She'd like to give him an acid pop herself right now.

"Yeah I know Weasley's pretty easy to laugh at," a male voice said from behind them.

George and Melissa spun around and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing behind them with smirks on their faces.

"Shove off Malfoy," Melissa said as she glared at him.

"No I don't think I will," Malfoy said. "I haven't finished shopping yet."

"Buy the Cockroach Clusters," Melissa told him. "They'd be perfect for you seeing as how your name's in the title of the candy."

"Why you filthy little mudlbood," Malfoy said in an angry voice.

That was the last straw for George. He was about to throw a punch at his face but Melissa grabbed his arm and held him back.

"George don't," Melissa told him. "I'm not muggle born so it really doesn't bother me."

"But your have muggle," Malfoy told her with a grin on his face. "That's just as bad. So it fits you perfectly."

"Shut up Malfoy," George said. "Or I'll sick Moody on you. You wouldn't want to be a ferret again would you?"

At this the smirk wiped off of Malfoy's face and he suddenly looked terrified.

"You wouldn't," Malfoy said trying not to sound frightened but failing.

"Try me," George said in an angry voice.

"George let's just go," Melissa pleaded. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"What's going on here," Ambrosius Flume one of the owners of the shop asked as he approached them. "I don't want to have to throw you out of my shop for fighting but I will."

"You got lucky Potter," Malfoy said as he and his buddies walked out of the shop.

"Wait a moment," Ambrosius said as he turned to Melissa. "Did he just say Potter? You wouldn't happen to be Melissa Potter would you?"

"Yes," Melissa told him. She didn't bother to flatten her bangs over her scar because Malfoy just blew her cover anyway.

"Merlin's beard," Ambrosius said wide eyed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter," Ambrosius said as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you to," Melissa said shaking his hand and trying to sound friendly but she was rather annoyed.

"Can I get you a free sample," Ambrosius asked with a smile on his face. "Pick any candy that you'd like off the shelf and it's free of charge."

"No," Melissa said. "I'd like to buy it please."

"But I insist," Ambrosius said.

"And I insist that I pay," Melissa said in a firm voice.

She then took George's hand and they walked up to the counter to pay for their things. After they finished paying they walked out of the store.

"Ugh that was so embarrassing," Melissa said.

"Must be tough," George said.

"You have no idea," Melissa said. "The only good thing about going to stay with the muggles is no one recognizes me and Harry. No one asks me if they can see my scar or if I really live with muggles now. I wish I didn't have the bloody thing."

George put a comforting arm around her shoulder and she put an arm around him.

"Oh and by the way, thank you for helping me out back there," Melissa said. "That was really sweet of you."

"You're my girlfriend," George told her. "I'm not going to let Malfoy talk to you like that."

Melissa smiled and she kissed him on the cheek. After the sweet shop they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. When they walked in and ordered they saw Harry and Hermione sitting at a table drinking a butterbeer as well.

"Hey guys," Melissa said as she and George sat down at their table.

"Hi," Hermione said.

"How's the date going," Harry asked them.

"It's going great," Melissa said after taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Although Malfoy had to show up and start making fun of her in the Sweet Shop," George told them.

"Yeah we ran into Malfoy to," Harry said. "He was actually kind of jumpy."

"Why was that," Hermione asked. "I don't think I've ever seen him so freaked out before."

"George threatened to sick Moody on him," Melissa said with a smile on her face. "It was brilliant."

"Yeah he didn't mess with us anymore after that," George told them.

"Hmm smarter than he looks," Harry said with a grin on his face.

After enjoying their butterbeer they said goodbye to Harry and Hermione and left the pub.

"Wow this place is so amazing," Melissa said after walking out of the Three Broomsticks. "I can't believe how many shops there are here."

"See I told you you'd like Hogsmeade," George said with a smile on his face.

"I love it," Melissa said. "I'm having a great time. It's too bad we have to start heading back."

"Listen before we go back I bought you a present," George said.

"A present," Melissa asked. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know," George said with a smile on his face. "I wanted to," he then reached into his coat pocket and took out a white square box. "Here you go," George said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you," Melissa said as she took the box from him. She opened it and a smile appeared on her face when she saw what was in it. She took out a golden charm bracelet and she examined the charms on it. There was a broomstick, a wand, a quaffle, a cat, and a four leaf clover on it. She looked up at George and spoke. "I love it. It's beautiful," Melissa said.

"I thought you'd like it," George said. "I got charms of all your favorite things on there."

"If you don't mind me asking what's with the four leaf clover," Melissa asked.

"Well since dad knows a lot about muggles he also knows some of their superstitions," George explained. "I remember dad telling me that muggles believed that four leaf clovers would bring them good luck and I figured you might need some since you're in the Triwizard Tournament and all."

"You are really sweet," Melissa said as she gently put her arms around his neck. George smiled and he put his arms around her waist and Melissa kissed him for the first time. Melissa smiled as George pulled her closer to him. The kiss was amazing. She was so happy that she had found someone who cared about her so much. But the kiss was soon interuptted by Fred's voice.

"Oi it's time to go back you two," Fred said with a grin on his face.

Melissa and George quickly parted and they blushed when they saw Fred and Angelina walk by. Melissa put on her charm bracelet and George took her hand and they followed the students back to Hogwarts.

**And the next chapter will be the first task. I'll try and have that up soon. :)**


	12. Selection of the Dragons

**Here's Chapter Twelve. :)**

The next couple of weeks were stressful and nerve wrecking for Harry and Melissa because November 24th was drawing nearer. Professor McGonagall had allowed Harry and Hermione to use a spare classroom so Harry could practice spells that might be useful for taking on his dragon, and she had also allowed Melissa, Fred, and George to use a spare room as well. Harry and Melissa had decided to work separately because the judges might find it a bit odd if they came up with the same idea for getting passed their dragons.

Melissa was so lucky to have a boyfriend and a best friend who knew so much about dragons because their brother Charlie worked with them in Romania. The three of them were at the library right now looking through books about dragons and writing down spells that might come in handy. They had been there all day looking at books and Melissa was starting to get exhausted from reading so much. She turned to the twins and saw that they looked pretty exhausted to.

"Hey guys why don't we call it a night," Melissa said with a small yawn. "Besides Madam Pince will be closing up the library in a half an hour anyway."

"Good idea," Fred said as he leaned back in his chair and stretched.

"Not to mention I think we've got enough spells to practice anyway," George said.

With that said, Melissa gathered up the rolls of parchment and Fred and George put away the books that they were looking at. They left the library and headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room to go to sleep for the night.

After breakfast the next day Melissa, Fred, and George went to the spare class room to practice the spells that they had found. The first spell that they were going to practice was the Aguamenti Charm, which produced a jet of water from the tip of the caster's wand. Fred thought that spell would be useful seeing as how most dragons breathed fire. The second spell that they thought might come in handy would be the Deprimo spell. That spell creates a very powerful wind that can loosen and/or soften a variety of things, it can also be used to detach things. The third spell they practiced was Glacius and that spell produced ice. They also practiced a spell called Obscuro and that caused a blindfold to appear over the victim's eyes. And finally they practiced the shield charm called Protego.

Before Harry and Melissa knew it, the day of the first task arrived. Melissa got up and dressed in the uniform that she would be wearing during the first task. She put on a dark red long sleeve shirt, black jeans, black boots with grips on the bottom, black leather gloves without finger slots, and a long black leather robe with yellow streaks running through it and the Hogwarts Coat of arms badge. After making sure her gold charm bracelet that George had given her was on her wrist she pulled her hair into a ponytail and then left the dorm.

When she walked into the Common Room she saw Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George waiting for her. Harry was in his uniform as well which was the same one Melissa was wearing.

"Morning," Harry said.

"Good morning," Melissa said. "Tell me something Harry. Are you as nervous as I am?"

"I'm terrified," Harry told his sister.

"Don't worry you two," Hermione said to her friends. "You'll do just fine."

"Yeah," George said. "Just remember the spells that we practiced."

"Yeah if you do that you'll get through the task just fine," Fred assured them.

Harry and Melissa smiled and they walked out of the Common Room and to the Great Hall for breakfast. While their friends were enjoying their breakfast Harry and Melissa just picked at their bacon and eggs. Fred turned to Melissa and spoke.

"Would you please eat something Melissa," Fred asked his friend.

"Yeah you're going to need your strength for the first task," George said. "And you'd better eat something to Harry."

"They're right," Hermione said. "You won't be able think straight on empty stomachs."

"I don't really have that much of an appetite," Melissa said after taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Yeah I'm too busy freaking out here," Harry told them.

"At least have some toast," Hermione said with concern in her voice.

Hermione held out a plate of toast to Melissa and she took a piece. Harry took a piece as well when she held out a plate to him. As they were putting jam on their pieces of toast the last person that they wanted to see walked up to them with a large smirk on his face.

"Well, well if it isn't the Potter twins," Malfoy said. "I can't believe you two are actually going to show up for the task. I'll have to make sure to get a good seat so I can watch you two fail miserably."

Before any of them could throw an insult back Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle left the Great Hall.

"Don't pay any attention to what Malfoy said," Hermione told them. "You are not going to fail."

Harry and Melissa smiled at her and they quickly finished their breakfast. After eating they left the Great Hall and headed outside towards the champions tent. Fred gave Melissa a hug and George kissed her. The twins gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and headed off to the bleachers to get a good seat. After Hermione gave Harry a hug and Melissa a hug she followed the twins to the bleachers.

Harry paced back and forth in the champion tent while Melissa sat on a chair and bounced her right knee nervously. Fleur was also sitting on a chair and she had a terrified look on her face as well just like Cedric who was sitting in a chair next to Melissa. Krum however looked unfazed by the task. He was standing up with his arms folded as he waited patiently for the task to start.

"Good luck out there," Cedric said to Melissa.

"Thanks you to," Melissa said.

Melissa turned her head and saw Harry talking with Hermione. "I thought she left already," Melissa thought to herself. She then looked down at the charm bracelet on her right wrist and she smiled. "I hope that four leaf clover works," Melissa thought to herself.

Just then she heard a click and there was a bright flash in the room and a little cloud of smoke. Melissa looked up and saw Rita Skeeter and a man with a camera standing in front of Harry and Hermione who had just parted from a hug.

"Young love how lovely," Rita said with a smile on her face. "If everything goes unfortunately today you two might make the front page."

Harry and Hermione glared at Rita and Krum walked up to them.

"You have no business here," Krum told Rita. "This tent is for champions and friends.

"No matter," Rita told him. "We got what we wanted."

With that said she and her camera man left the tent but they hung around to see if they could get anymore good shots. Just then Melissa heard George's voice calling her name from outside the tent.

"Melissa," George said from behind her.

Melissa jumped in her seat and she stood up and opened the tent.

"George," Melissa asked when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing," George told her as he walked into the tent.

"Quick get the camera ready," Rita ordered her camera man.

He nodded and the two quickly rushed to the tent.

"I'm a little nervous," Melissa said answering George's question.

"Just remember the spells we practiced and you'll be fine," George assured her.

Melissa smiled and she kissed them. But the moment they kissed there a bright flash and a little cloud of smoke appeared. George and Melissa quickly parted and they turned to see Rita Skeeter and a man holding a camera.

"Ooh this is even better than the first picture we got of your brother," Rita said with a smile on her face.

George and Melissa glared at her as Professor Dumbledore and Barty Crouch enter the tent. Dumbledore spoted Rita and her camera man there and he spoke.

"Miss Skeeter would you kindly leave the tent," Dumbledore said in a polite voice.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore," Rita said as she walked out of the tent along with her camera man.

"Good day champions," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "Gather round please."

Harry and Melissa walked over to Professor Dumbledore along with the other champions and so did George and Hermione.

"Now you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the time has arrived," Dumbledore told them. "The moment only five of you can fully appreciate."

As Dumbledore looked at all of the champions he noticed that Hermione and George were in the tent.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley what are you two doing here," Dumbledore asked them.

"Oh um," Hermione started to say but George cut her off.

"We were just leaving Professor," George said.

Hermione and George then rushed out of the tent to take their seats. Once they were out of the tent Dumbledore turned to Barty Crouch.

"Barty the first bag please," Dumbledore said.

"Champions in a circle around m," Barty said holding up a small black bag.

The champions formed a circle around him and Barty continued.

"I have placed five pieces of parchment with a number on each of them," Barty told them. "Each champion will reach into the bag and take out a piece of parchment. Whatever number is on your parchment will be the order in which you are to do the task. Does everyone understand?"

The champions nodded and he turned to Fleur. "Miss Delacour you're up first."

Fleur reached her hand into the bag and she took out a piece of parchment with the number 2 written on it.

"Mr. Diggory you next," Barty said.

Cedric reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of parchment with the number 1 on it. His face turned pale when he saw that he would be going first.

"Mr. Krum," Barty said as he turned to Krum.

Krum went up to Barty and he reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of parchment with the number 3 on it. Barty then turned to Melissa.

"Miss Potter you're next," Barty said.

Melissa stepped forward and she reached her hand into the bag and she pulled out a piece of parchment with the number 4 on it.

"And finally Mr. Potter," Barty said turning to Harry.

Harry reached into the bag and he took out the last piece of parchment with the number 5 on it.

"Now that we have the order in which you will be doing the task it is time to find out which dragon you will be facing," Barty said. He then took out another small black bag from his coat pocket and he held it up. "In this bag are small models of different types of dragons. And since there are five of you I have placed two of one kind of dragon in the bag. Miss Delacour if you first," Barty told Fleur.

Fleur reached her hand in the bag and she pulled out a Welsh Green.

"Ah you'll be facing the Welsh Green," Barty said. "Krum you next."

Krum reached his hand into the bag and he took out a Chinese Fire Ball.

"Ooh the Chinese Fire Ball," Barty said. "Mr. Diggory," Barty said to Cedric.

Cedric reached into the bag and he took out the Swedish Short-Snout.

"And you'll be facing the Swedish Short-Snout," Barty said. "Mr. Potter your turn."

Harry reached into the bag and he took out the Hungarian Horn Tail.

"And you'll be facing the Hungarian Horn Tail," Barty said. "And finally Miss Potter lets see which of those four dragons you'll be facing."

Melissa stepped forward and she reached her hand into the bag. When she took her hand back out her eyes grew wide when she saw the model of a Hungarian Horntail in her hand.

"And you'll be facing a Horntail as well," Barty said. "Each of the dragons you will be facing will be guarding a golden egg. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?"

The contestants shook their heads and Dumbledore spoke.

"Very well," Dumbledore said looking at the champions. "Good luck to all of you. Mr. Diggory at the sound of the cannon," Dumbledore started to say but stopped as Mr. Filch fired the cannon. Dumbledore groaned and Cedric took a deep breath and he exited the tent.

**And the first task begins! I'll try and have chapter Thirteen up soon. :)**


	13. Capture the Golden Egg

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys. I'm thinking about writing a fanfic for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix after this story is done. Let me know if you guys would like to see Harry and Melissa deal with Umbridge. Anyways here's chapter Thirteen! :)**

Harry and Melissa nervously waited as champion after champion went out to complete the first task. Cedric and Fleur had already collected their egg and now Krum had left the tent to collect his. Melissa was on her feet pacing back and forth. After Krum completed the task it would be her turn. She kept repeating the spells that she had practiced with Fred and George over and over in her head. "Damn it what was that water spell again," Melissa thought to herself. "Oh yeah Aguamenti," Melissa thought to herself as she remembered the spell.

Just then they heard the crowd cheer outside the tent and then they heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task," Dumbledore told the crowd. "And now let's have the fourth champion out here."

Melissa stopped pacing and her face turned white as as ghost. Harry got to his feet and he walked over to his sister.

"Good luck out there and be careful," Harry said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Harry," Melissa said returning the hug. When they parted she walked to the entrance of the tent and she took a deep breath and walked out.

Melissa walked into the rocky arena. Students were cheering and chanting her name. She clutched her wand tightly in her right hand as she looked around for the golden egg. She spotted it a few feet in front of her unguarded. The crowd quieted down as they watched Melissa. Ron was standing next to Hermione looking quite nervous. He was clinging onto the railing so hard that his knuckles were white. Fred and George watched as she looked around for the dragon.

"Where's the dragon," Melissa thought. "I can't just stand here I've got to try and capture the egg."

Melissa started walking cautiously up to the egg but stopped in her tracks when the huge Hungarian Horn Tail flew down in front of her. The crowd gasped as the dragon took its tail and slammed it into her. When it collided with her gut she went sailing backwards into a large boulder. Melissa went to get to her feet but saw that the dragon was already on top of her again. It tilted its head back and then shot a huge wave of fire at her. She managed to escape the wave of fire but she the dragon slammed its tail into her again sending her flying into another boulder.

When Melissa hit the rock she heard a crack as the bone in her left arm broke and she yelled in pain. She grabbed her broken arm but panicked when she realized that she had lost her wand.

"Oh no," Melissa said. "Where did it go?"

She looked around the arena for her wand and spotted it near the dragon. Melissa took a deep breath and she charged at it. She quickly picked up the wand and she rolled away from another wave of fire. The dragon was angry now because she was close to the egg. Before the dragon could attack her she shouted one of the spells that she had practiced.

"Obscuro," Melissa yelled as she pointed her wand at the Dragon's face. A black blindfold shot out of the tip of her wand and it covered the dragon's eyes.

"Oh well done Miss Potter," the announcer said. "Excellent use of that spell."

The dragon was furious that it wasn't able to see anything. It was stomping around and shoot waves of fire everywhere. Melissa tried her luck to capture the egg but had to dodge a wave of fire. Just as it shot another wave of fire she shouted another incantation.

"Aguamenti," Melissa yelled. A large stream of water flew out of the tip of her wand and it collided with the wave of fire. Melissa's spell was more powerful than the fire. She managed to shoot the spell straight into the dragon's mouth making it stumble backwards.

The crowd cheered as she tried her luck again. She charged towards the egg but again it was unsuccessful. The dragon shot another wave of fire at her but she was able to block it with the shield charm "Protego."

"This is getting really old," Melissa thought to herself. "Deprimo," Melissa shouted. A strong gust of wind shot out of the tip of Melissa's wand and it headed straight for the dragon. It was so strong that the dragon flew backwards and it slammed its head into a boulder making the boulder shatter into pieces but knocking the dragon unconscious.

The crowd cheered as Melissa rushed up to collect the golden egg.

"And Miss Potter has done it," the announcer shouted. "Well done Miss Potter well done!

Melissa smiled and she stepped out of the arena only to be stopped by Madam Pomfrey.

"Let's take a look at that arm shall we," Madam Pomfrey said as she led her over to the tent that was used for medical treatment in case any of the champions obtained serious injures.

"But I want to watch my brother," Melissa said.

"You need that arm taken care of," Madam Pomfrey told her as they entered the tent.

"But," Melissa started to say but Madam Pomfrey stopped her.

"No buts," Madam Pomfrey told her in a firm voice. "Now have a seat please."

Melissa sighed and she sat down on a chair. She noticed that Fleur, Krum, and Cedric were in the tent as well. It didn't look like either of them had any broken bones but they did have a few nasty scrapes and some bruises. Madam Pomfrey grabbed Melissa's broken arm and she winced in pain.

"It's definitely broken," Madam Pomfrey said as she examined it. "You'll have to wear a cast for a few weeks and then it will be good as new."

As Madam Pomfrey finished putting a cast and a sling on Melissa's broken arm the announcer told everyone that Harry had captured his egg. Harry walked into the tent along with Fred, George, and Hermione.

"You did it," Fred said in an excited voice.

"Didn't we tell you that you two would do great," George said.

"They announced the scores," Hermione told them. "You two are tied in first place with Krum."

A smile appeared on Harry and Melissa's face. They couldn't believe it. Their main goal was to get out of the first task alive but they had somehow managed to get first place.


	14. McGonagall Tells of the Dance

**Here's Chapter Fourteen! :)**

Back at the Gryffindor Common Room everyone was cheering for Harry and Melissa. Melissa was sitting on Fred and George's shoulders while Harry was sitting on Seamus and Neville's shoulders.

"We knew you two wouldn't die," George said with a smile on his face.

"Lose a leg," Fred said.

"Or an arm," George added.

"Pack it in altogether," Fred said.

"Never," the twins shouted together.

"Go on guys give us the clue," Seamus said in an excited voice. "Open the eggs."

"Who wants us to open them," Harry asked everyone.

The Gryffindors cheered and Melissa spoke. "Do you want us to open them," again the Gryffindors cheered.

Harry and Melissa open their eggs and a loud earsplitting scream fills the room. Fred and George accidentally dropped Melissa as they covered their ears from the scream. Harry was dropped as well when Seamus and Neville covered their ears. They quickly closed the eggs and the screams stopped.

"What the bloody hell was that," Ron asked from the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitory.

Everyone turned in his direction and Fred spoke.

"Alright everyone go back to you knitting," Fred said. "This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in."

George helped Melissa to her feet and Neville helped Harry to his before joining the other Gryffindors. Ron came down the stairs and walked up to the twins.

"I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your own names in the goblet of fire," Ron said.

"Caught on have you," Harry said a little angrier than he intended.

"Took you long enough," Melissa told him.

"It wasn't just me who thought you two put your names the goblet," Ron told them. "Everyone was saying it behind your backs."

"Brilliant," Harry said with sarcasm in his voice. "That makes me feel loads better."

"Same here," Melissa said with sarcasm in her voice as well.

"At least I warned you guys about the dragons," Ron said.

"No you didn't," Harry told him.

"Yeah Hagrid warned us about them," Melissa said.

"Oh no no I did," Ron said. "Don't you remember? I told Ginny to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never actually told me anything so it was really me all along. I thought you two would be alright you know, after you figured that out."

"Ron who could possibly figure that out," Melissa asked him.

"That's completely mental," Harry said.

"Yeah it is isn't it," Ron said. "I suppose I was a bit distraught. So are we friends again?"

Harry and Melissa turned to each other and then back at Ron.

"Yes," Harry and Melissa answered together.

Harry and Melissa were so glad that things were back to normal. They were so happy that Ron was their friend again. Harry and Melissa were sitting with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George at the Gryffindor table talking about the first task that Harry and Melissa had completed. Just then a small boy came up to Ron with a package in his hands.

"Parcel for you Mr. Weasley," the boy said.

"Thank you Nigel," Ron said as he took the package from him.

Nigel turns to Harry and then to Melissa with a smile on his face. Ron looks up and notices.

"Not now Nigel," Ron said in a quiet voice. Later. Go on."

Nigel lowers his head and walks away from the table. Everyone turns to Ron with raised eyebrows.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's and Melissa's autograph," Ron explained as he looked down at his parcel. "Oh look mum's sent me something," he unwrapped the parcel and opened it and the look of excitement vanished when he saw what was inside it. "Mum sent me a dress?"

Fred, George, and Melissa laughed.

"Well it does match your eyes," Harry told his friend with a chuckle.

"Does it come with a bonnet," Melissa asked. She then reached into the box and pulled out a small white piece of clothing with ruffles on it. "Ah ha!"

Fred and George couldn't contain their laughter and Melissa joined in.

"Shut up," Ron said. "Ginny this must be for you," Ron said as he walked up to his sister holding up the dress robes.

"I'm not wearing that it's ghastly," Ginny said with a disgusted look on her face.

Hermione started laughing and Ron turned to her.

"What are you on about," Ron asked.

"They're not for Ginny they're for you," Hermione said with a smile on her face. "They're dress robes."

"Dress robes," Ron asked with a confused expression on his face. "For what?"

Confused Gryffindors are sitting in the Great Hall. The four house tables have been pushed up against the walls and numerous chairs were set in the room. The girls sat on the right side while the boys sat across from them on the left. Mr. Filch was standing next to an old record player trying to tune it. Just then McGonagall walked into the center of the room.

"Now you are all probably wondering why I have called you here," McGonagall said. "So I'll get straight to the point. I called you here to talk to you about an upcoming event called the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance."

The boys all groan when they hear this but the girls talk excitedly amongst themselves.

"Silence," McGonagall said. When the room fell silent she continued. "The House of Godrick Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

Fred and George snickered when she said this. As McGonagall continued to talk George took out a small piece of parchment and wrote something down on it. He then tapped it with his wand when he made sure know one was looking and it soared over everyone's head and it fell into Melissa's lap. Melissa looked down at the piece of parchment with a confused expression and she unfolded it. The words, "Try saying that five times fast, from George," were written on it.

Melissa chuckled and she looked across the room to where Fred and George were. They gave her a smile which she returned. She then turned back to McGonagall and continued to listen to her.

"To dance," McGonagall said. "Is to let the body breath," McGonagall started to say but was interuptted by Fred and George laughing.

"Ugh those two are so rude," Hermione said.

Melissa put a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing to loud.

"Alright you two that's quite enough," McGonagall said glaring at the Weasley twins.

"Sorry Professor," the twins said trying to calm down.

"This is so boring," Ron said to Harry.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said as she walked over to Ron. "Will you join me?"

Before Ron could answer she grabbed his arm and she pulled him to his feet and out to the center of the room.

"Now place your right hand on my waist," McGonagall instructed.

"Where," Ron said completely shocked that she had asked him to do that.

"My waist," McGonagall repeated.

Ron places his hand on McGonagall's waist but as he does so one of the boys whistles. The students laugh and Ron turns to glare at the boys.

"Now bend your arm," McGonagall said. "That's right. Mr. Filch if you would so kindly start the music."

Mr. Filch turns on the record player and the two start to move across the dance floor while McGonagall counts out the steps. Harry turned to the Weasley twins and spoke.

"Oi you two are never going to let him forget this are you," Harry asked.

"Never," the Weasley twins said with grins on their faces.

"Everybody come together," McGonagall said.

The girls instantly get to their feet while the boys remain seated.

"Boys on your feet," McGonagall said a little more firm this time.

Neville is the first to stand and soon the other boys get to their feet as well.

The next day arrives and nervous students approach their fellow classmates to ask them to the ball. Melissa was so glad that she didn't have to ask anyone because she already had a boyfriend. Harry, Ron, and Hermione however weren't as lucky to already be with someone. Harry and Ron were trying desperately to find a date but they had no luck. Hermione however, seemed to have beat the boys at getting a date.

Everyone was in study hall finishing up their homework. Harry was sitting in between Ron and Hermione and Melissa was sitting across from them in between Fred and George.

"This is mad," Ron said to Harry in a quiet voice. "At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates."

Just as he said this Snape walked passed Ron and slapped him upside the head.

"Well us and Neville," Ron said after he made sure Snape was far enough away.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone," Hermione told him in a quiet voice.

Ron groaned. "Now I'm really depressed."

Fred tossed Ron a note and he looked down and read it. The note said, "Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone."

Ron looked up at Fred and he spoke in a quiet voice. "Who are you going with," Ron asked his brother.

Fred thought for a moment then he crumbled up a piece of parchment into a ball and he threw it and it hit the back of Angelina's head. Melissa and George snickered as Angelina turned to Fred.

"What," Angelina whispered.

"Do you," Fred said pointing to her. "Want to go to the ball," Fred said as he made a dancing motion with his arms. "With me," he finished pointing to himself.

George snorted and Melissa placed a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't burst out laughing. A smile appeared on Angelina's face and she spoke in a whisper.

"With you," Angelina asked. "Yeah."

Fred turned to Ron and he gave him a wink. Melissa couldn't help it she let out a laugh and Snape walked behind her and slapped her upside the head with a folder. Harry chuckled as Snape walked away. Melissa threw a piece of parchment at her brother and it hit him in the head.

"Well Hermione you're a girl," Ron whispered to her.

"Oh well spotted Ron," Hermione said glaring at him.

"Come on it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone but for a girl it's just sad," Ron told her.

"Well I won't be going alone because believe or not someone has already asked me," Hermione said as she got up from her seat and handed her folder to Snape. She then walked back over to get her books and she turned to Ron and spoke in an angry voice. "And I said yes!"

"Bloody hell," Ron said as he watched Hermione leave the room. "What's her problem? I was offering to take her."

"If that's how you ask girls out no wonder you don't have a date," George told him in a quiet voice.

"Shut up George," Ron said. He then turned to Harry. "Look we've just got to grit our teeth and do it," Ron told him. Snape rolled his eyes and he pulled up the sleeves of his robes and started to make his way over to them. "Tonight when we get back to the Common Room, we'll both have partners. Agreed," Ron asked Harry.

"Agreed," Harry said. But just as he agreed Snape came up behind them and he pushed their heads forward almost smacking their heads against the table.

**Yay the Yule Ball is in the next chapter! I'll try and have it up soon. :)**


	15. The Dance

**And here's Chapter Fifteen the Yule Ball!**

Hermione and Melissa were in the Common Room later that night trying to finish up their Ancient Ruins homework. Melissa groaned in frustration and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hermione can you please show me what I'm doing wrong," Melissa asked. "I can't decipher these ruins."

"Sure," Hermione said taking Melissa's piece of parchment. "I'll compare your work with mine and I'll show you where you've messed up. Then I'll show you how to decipher them properly."

"Hermione you are a life saver," Melissa said as she leaned back in her chair and stretched.

Just then Harry walked into the Common Room looking depressed. Melissa watched him as he walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace and laid down.

"I'll be right back Hermione," Melissa told her friend.

"Okay," Hermione said.

Melissa got up from the table and she walked over to the fireplace and she sat down in one of the armchairs.

"What's wrong Harry," Melissa asked her brother.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Harry told her.

"What are you talking about," Melissa asked.

"I asked Cho Chang to go to the ball with me," Harry said.

"Cho," Melissa asked. "I didn't know you liked her."

"I do," Harry said. "But I waited to long to ask her. She's already got someone."

"I'm sorry Harry," Melissa said.

"It was my fault," Harry told his sister as he got into a sitting position. "I should have asked her the moment I found out about the ball."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Melissa assured her brother.

"Who," Harry asked. "Everyone's got partners."

Just then Ron entered the Common Room. A few other Gryffindors including Ginny were helping him into the room.

"What happened to Ron," Melissa asked Ginny when she saw Ron's pale face.

Hermione looked up from the homework she was doing when she heard this. She rushed over to the fireplace and she sat down on the couch next to Harry. Harry had a concerned look on his face as they helped Ron sit down on one of the armchairs.

"Ron asked Fleur Delacour to the ball," Ginny told them.

"What," Hermione asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"What did she say," Harry asked his friend.

Ron didn't respond. He still looked shaken up so he just shook his head.

"She said yes," Hermione asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Don't be silly," Ron finally managed to get out.

"So what happened then," Melissa asked him.

"There she was walking by," Ron began. "You know I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it, it just sort of slipped out."

"Actually he sort of screamed it at her," Ginny told them. "It was a bit frightening."

"What did you do then," Harry asked.

"What else," Ron asked. "I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this Harry. I don't know what got into me."

"Hi Harry," the Patil sisters said with a smile on their faces as they passed him.

Harry nodded and waved at them. Just then an idea came to him.

"Hey wait up," Harry called after them as he got to his feet and rushed over to the twins.

Christmas Eve Night arrived and Melissa was a nervous wreck as she slipped into her dress for the Yule Ball. Once she put it on she examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress that flowed down to her ankles and it seemed to glisten. She was also wearing matching high heels. The front part of her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and Hermione had helped her put curls in her hair. Hermione had also given her spell that would make her hair shiny. She put on her charm bracelet that George had given her. And to finish off the look, she was wearing a soft pink eyeshadow, a light pink blush, and pink lip gloss.

"Wait until George sees you," Hermione said from behind her. "I told you blue was your color."

Melissa jumped at the sound of her friend's voice. She spun around and saw that Hermione was in her dress as well. Her dress was a light pink color that flowed down to her ankles as well. She also wore matching high heels and pink flower earrings. Hermione's curly brown hair was pulled back into an elegant bun with a few curly strands left hanging down. She was also wearing a soft pink eye shadow, pink blush, and a light pink lip gloss.

"Really you think," Melissa asked as she looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Definitely," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Melissa said. She turned around and faced her friend. "That's a pretty dress."

"Oh thank you," Hermione said. "It took me a long time to decide between this dress and a purple one."

"So who are you going with," Melissa asked her friend.

"You'll see at the ball," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Come on," Melissa said. She was dying to know who her date was. "You can't even tell me? I promise I won't tell Harry or Ron."

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait like they are," Hermione said with a chuckle.

Before Melissa could say anything they heard something hitting one of the windows.

"What's that," Hermione asked.

"Dunno," Melissa said as she walked over to the window where the sound was coming from. When she opened it six barn owls flew into the dorm. Three were carrying one long parcel and the other three were carrying a long parcel as well. They dropped the parcels on Melissa's bed and then flew out of the window.

"What are those," Hermione asked as she went over to look at the parcels.

"Oh good they're here," Melissa said as she looked at the label on the wrapping paper. "They're the new beater clubs that I bought for Fred and George. I ordered them over a week ago from Quality Quidditch Supplies. I'm glad they got here tonight."

"But there isn't Quidditch this year," Hermione reminded her.

"No but there will be next year," Melissa said. "Anyway I'd better head down to the Common Room. Are you coming?"

"No not yet," Hermione said. "I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall."

"Okay," Melissa said.

Melissa walked out of the dorm and down into the Common Room. Fred turned his head and saw Melissa walking down the stairs and his eyes grew wide when he saw her. He elbowed his brother in the side and spoke.

"Hey George there's your girlfriend."

George turned in the direction that Fred was pointing in and his eyes grew wide when he saw her as well. She walked up to him with and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hello," Melissa said.

"Hey," George said returning the smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Melissa said. "You look handsome."

"What in these old things," George asked in a teasing sort of voice.

He was wearing the same thing as Fred. They were both wearing hand me down dress robes. They wore a long sleeve white button down shirt, a black bow tie, a tan vest, tan dress pants, and brown dress shoes. And to finish off the look, they wore a dark brown cloak.

"They're just hand me down robes," George said.

"Yeah but they work for you," Melissa said as she took his arm.

George smiled and he led her out of the Common Room and down the Grand Staircase. They were followed by Fred and his date Angelina Johnson. Once they make it to the main hall they saw Harry and Ron waiting with their dates.

Harry was dressed in the normal black dress robes while Ron was dressed in older hand me down dress robes than the Weasley twins. His robes were of a brownish red color with ruffles and lace every where. He looked like he didn't want to be there at the moment.

"Whoa look at your sister Harry," Parvati said.

Harry turned his head and saw the Weasley twins and his sister and Angelina walking up to them.

"Hi Harry," Melissa said with a smile on her face. "Hey Ron."

"Hey," they both said.

"Where's Hermione," Ron asked Melissa.

"Would you give it a rest already," Fred told his brother.

"I bet you she doesn't show," Ron said. "I'm almost positive that she doesn't have a date. She's probably upstairs in her room crying."

"Green's not your color Ron," Melissa said.

"If she's coming where is she," Ron asked trying to look for her through the crowd of students.

"She's in our dorm finishing up," Melissa said.

"Don't bother explaining," George told her. "It won't sink in anyway."

"Oh there you are Mr. and Miss Potter," McGonagall said as she made her way over to them. "Are you and your dates ready?"

"Ready," Harry asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Ready for what," Melissa asked.

"To dance," McGonagall told them. "It's traditional that the three champions or in this case five are the first to dance. Surely I told you two that."

Harry and Melissa glanced at each other with terrified looks on their faces. They turned back to McGonagall and answered.

"No," they said together.

"Oh well now you know," McGonagall said. "Oh and as for the rest of you, you may proceed into the Great Hall."

"See you in there," Fred said as he led Angelina into the Great Hall followed by Ron and Padma.

Melissa clung onto George with a terrified expression on her face. George looked down at her and spoke.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," George assured her. "It's only dancing."

"We have to dance in front of everyone," Melissa said. "I'd rather take on the dragon."

George put a hand on her cheek and he gently turned her head to face him.

"Don't worry so much," George said. "Don't look at them just look at me."

The terrified look on her face disappeared as she looked into his eyes. She calmed down a little and she waited for the single to go in.

"She looks beautiful," Parvati suddenly said.

"Yeah she does," Harry said staring at Cho Chang and her date Cedric Diggory.

Parvati elbowed him and pointed to the stairs. He spun around and saw Hermione walking down. A smile appeared on his face when he saw how beautiful she looked. Then his eyes suddenly grew wide when he saw Victor Krum walk up to her and kiss her hand.

"Oh boy," Harry said to himself. "Ron's not going to like this."

Krum led Hermione down the stairs and into the Great Hall followed by the other champions.

"Is that Hermione Granger," Padma asked Ron as they saw them walking towards the center of the dance floor. "With Victor Krum?"

"No. Absolutely not," Ron said.

George placed a hand on Melissa's waist and takes her other hand in his. Harry placed his hand on Parvati's waist and takes her hand in his as well. When all of the champions and their partners are in position soft music started to play and they began to dance around the floor. Melissa did as George had suggested and she looked at him the entire time. It seemed to work because after a couple moments she didn't even realize that there was anyone else in the room. Harry on the other hand was nervous from the beginning to the end. After a few more seconds of dancing other students and teachers join in. After a couple more moments the song ended and everyone claps and cheers.

"See that wasn't so bad was it," George asked Melissa.

"No it wasn't," Melissa admitted. "I actually liked that."

About an hour later the everyone is dancing to upbeat rock music. Melissa laughed as George spun her. They twirled around the dance floor at a fast pace. Fred was dancing with Angelina nearby. The two were having a great time as they moved around the dance floor. Harry and Ron however weren't having that great of a time. They were sitting at a table with their dates looking miserable. Ron was glaring at Hermione and Krum.

"I can't believe she went with him," Ron said as he folded his arms.

"Excuse me may I have your arm," a Durmstrang boy said to Parvati.

"Arms, legs, I'm yours," Parvati said as she took his hand without glancing at Harry.

Padma's mouth dropped open and she folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. She then turned to Ron. "Are you going to ask me to dance or not?"

"No," Ron said.

Padma glared at Ron and she got up from the table and walked out onto the dance floor. The song ended and after Krum kissed Hermione's hand she walked up to Harry and Ron. She took a seat next to Harry and she spoke.

"Hot isn't it," she asked them. "Victor's gone to get drinks. Care to join us?"

Harry was about to answer but before he could Ron cut him off.

"No we would not care to join you and Victor," Ron told her in an angry voice.

"What's got your wand in a knot," Hermione asked.

"He's Durmstrang," Ron told her. "You're fraternizing with the enemy."

"The enemy," Hermione asked in a shocked voice. She couldn't believe he said that. "Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation, to make friends."

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind," Ron said without looking at her.

Hermione got to her feet and walked away from them. About a half an hour later people are starting to clear out of the Great Hall. George and Melissa sat down at a table for a moment and they drank their butterbeers. Fred and Angelina were sitting across from them and the four were laughing and having a good time.

"He's using you Hermione," Ron said as the two started walking towards the Great Hall doors.

"How dare you," Hermione shouted. "Besides I can take care of myself!"

Fred, George, Melissa, and Angelina turned towards the two with raised eyebrows.

"Uh oh what did Ron do this time," Fred asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to go and find out," Melissa said. She then turned to George. "I had a great time. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," George said. He then leaned in and kissed her. After they parted Melissa gave him a smile which he returned. She then got to her feet and followed Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall.

When she walked outside she spotted Harry and she walked up to him.

"What's going on," Melissa asked.

"Ron's jealous that she went with Krum," Harry told her.

When Harry and Melissa walked out into the main hall they caught the last bit of Ron and Hermione's argument.

"You know the solution don't you," Hermione shouted.

"Go on," Ron asked.

"Next time pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does," Hermione told him with tears streaming down her face. "And not as a last resort."

"Well that's completely off the point. Harry, Melissa," Ron said as he saw Harry and Melissa walking up to them.

"Where have you two been," Hermione asked rounding on them now. Before either one of them could answer Hermione spoke. "Never mind off to bed!"

Harry and Melissa jumped at the sound of her order and they started to rush up the stairs.

"They get scary when they're older," Ron said to Harry. Melissa glared at Ron and she slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch," Ron said as he rubbed the spot on the arm where she slapped him.

"Ron you ruin everything," Hermione shouted after them. The three ran up the stairs as Hermione sat down on the stairs and started to cry.


	16. Cedric Gives a Hint

**And here's Chapter Sixteen! :)**

It was almost morning and Melissa was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having the same nightmare that Harry had told her and Sirius about a while ago. She saw Wormtail standing next to an old armchair in an old abandoned house. A large snake slithered into the room and it slithered up the chair and rested itself on the arm.

"My lord I only meant that if perhaps we were to do it without the boy and girl," Wormtail said in a shaky voice.

"NO," a weak raspy voice shouted. Melissa guessed that it was Voldemort. "They are everything," Voldemort continued. "It cannot be done with out them. It will be done exactly as I say."

"I will not disappoint you my lord," a third man said as he walked up to the chair and knelt down in front of it.

"Good," Voldemort said. "First, gather our old comrades. Send them a sign."

Voldemort then made a hissing sound. He was talking to his snake in parsletounge.

"Nagini tells me the old caretaker is standing outside the door," Voldemort told Wormtail and the man.

Wormtail rushed over to the door and stared at the terrified looking caretaker.

"Step aside so I can give our guest a proper greeting," Voldemort ordered Wormtail. Wormtail moved out of the way and Voldemort shouted the killing curse. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Melissa," Hermione said as she gently shook her. "Melissa wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Melissa bolted straight up in her bed and she started breathing heavy. She turned her head and saw her friend standing next to her bed with a concerned look on her face.

"What did you see," Hermione asked.

"I'd rather not say at the moment," Melissa told her. "Not with everyone else in the dorm."

"Oh well we can go down into the Common Room," Hermione said.

"It's late," Melissa told her. "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine," Hermione assured her. "Besides it's six in the morning anyway. Not to mention it's Christmas. I'd be getting up in an hour or so."

"Alright," Melissa said.

The two of them each changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater. They grabbed their presents from the end of their beds and they walked down to the Common Room. They had decided to wait to open their gifts until their friends woke up. After sitting down on the couch in front of the warm fireplace, Melissa told Hermione about her dream.

"Didn't Harry have that same dream a while ago," Hermione asked her.

"Yeah," Melissa told her friend.

"I just thought of something," Hermione said.

"What," Melissa asked.

"What if Voldemort somehow managed to get yours and Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire," Hermione said.

"I don't think it was him that did it," Melissa told her. "He sounded too weak. But he may have had someone do it for him."

"Maybe Wormtail," Hermione suggested.

"I don't think Wormtail would risk coming back to Hogwarts," Melissa said.

After talking for a few more moments about Melissa's dream she changed the subject.

"So are you alright Hermione," Melissa asked her friend.

"What are you talking about," Hermione asked at the sudden change of topic.

"I'm talking about last night," Melissa said. "You know the fight you had with Ron."

"Oh that," Hermione said. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure," Melissa asked. "I mean you looked pretty upset."

"Trust me I'll be okay," Hermione assured her friend. "It's just that if Ron really wanted to ask me I wish he would have asked when we first found out about the ball. And it was just the way the subject came up. I wish he wouldn't use me as a last resort you know. I mean do you think he really likes me or was he just being jealous that someone else asked me out?"

"I'm not sure," Melissa said. "If you want my opinion I think it's a little bit of both. Especially when you showed up with his favorite Quidditch player."

"Are you saying that it's my fault for him acting that way," Hermione asked a little angrier than she intended.

"No not entirely your fault," Melissa said quickly.

"But you are saying that it's partly my fault," Hermione said.

"Look Hermione I don't want to take sides here," Melissa said. "Ron's my friend and so are you. But don't you think that you were trying to make Ron a little jealous by showing up with Krum?"

Hermione looked away from Melissa and she stared into the fire. After a few seconds she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know maybe. I mean Ron made me so mad that day when he acted like no one would want to go with me. That I would end up going alone or something."

"See you can't blame the whole thing on Ron," Melissa told her.

"No I guess I can't," Hermione said. "But I can blame him for treating me as a last resort."

"Yes you can," Melissa said. "No one wants to be treated like that. I agree with you one hundred percent."

"Thanks Melissa," Hermione said with a small smile on her face. "You're a good friend you know that."

"You're welcome Hermione," Melissa said returning the smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

About a half an hour later, students started filling the Common Room. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George came down to the Common Room with their arms full of presents and they spotted Hermione and Melissa sitting in front of the fire.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Happy Christmas," Melissa and Hermione said together.

George sat next to Melissa and Fred sat in one of the armchairs. Ron sat on the other side of Hermione and Harry took the last armchair. They exchanged their presents and they opened them.

"Oh wow," Fred said with a smile on his face as he unwrapped the new beaters club that Melissa had got him. Melissa had it engraved and the words read in big bold letters 'To My Best Friend.' "Thank you Melissa," Fred said.

"No problem," Melissa told him.

"Hey I got a new club to," George said with a smile on his face as he unwrapped his gift from Melissa. It was also engraved. The words read 'To My Boyfriend Thanks for Being There for Me.' "I love it," George said after he kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Melissa said with a smile on her face. "You two looked like you needed new ones."

"We did thanks," Fred said.

"A new wizard's chess set," Ron said with a smile on his face as he tore the wrapping paper off of the box. "Wow you didn't have to get me a new one Melissa."

"I know but I wanted to," Melissa told her friend. "You've been saying how your old broken chess pieces don't listen to you anymore because of how damaged they are. You won't have that problem now."

"Thanks," Ron said.

"Thanks sis," Harry said as he examined his new Broom Compass. "This will come in handy."

"Thought you'd like it," Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"Ooh I love my book," Hermione said as she examined the gift that Melissa had got her. The title of the book read Famous Witches and Wizards Through the Ages. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Melissa said.

Everyone continued to open their presents. Melissa received a pair of earrings with little wands dangling from them from George, a joke set from Fred, a book on Defensive Spells from Hermione, a Broom Servicing Kit from Harry so she could keep her brooms polished and looking like new as well, a Quidditch book from Ron, and homemade sweets and a red sweater with a golden M on the front and a golden quaffle on the back since she was a chaser from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry received homemade sweets and a green sweater with a golden H on the front and a golden snitch on the back from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a joke set from Fred and George, new Quidditch gloves from Ron, and a book on potion ingredients and where to find them from Hermione.

Fed and George both received enchanted organizers from Hermione and they each gave her a book. Fred gave her a book on magical creatures and George gave her a book on enchantments. They got dark red sweaters from their mom and dad and homemade sweets as well. On the front of Fred's sweater was a large golden F and on the front of George's sweater was a large golden G. Ron gave each of his brothers a set of Filibuster Fireworks and he received a pack of stink pellets from Fred and a pack of non-explodable luminous balloons from George. He also received a maroon sweater with a golden R on the front and homemade sweets from his mom and dad. And finally, Hermione gave Ron a book all about his favorite Quidditch Team the Chudley Cannons and Ron gave her a book on the different varieties of broomsticks. Hermione also received homemade sweets from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a blue sweater with a golden H on the front.

After they unwrapped their presents they put them upstairs in their trunks and they headed downstairs for a Christmas breakfast. Before they knew it Christmas came and went and now Harry and Melissa only had about a week to figure out their eggs. They tried to work out the clue almost every night before they went to sleep but the most they got out of those horrible screams was a banshee. But it couldn't be that easy to figure out. They must have been doing something wrong.

Two days before the second task Harry, Melissa, and Hermione were walking across a bridge outside the castle. They stopped to rest and the three leaned on the railing and looked out over the black lake.

"You two told me you figured out that egg weeks ago," Hermione said. "The task is two days from now."

"Really," Harry asked with sarcasm in his voice. "We had no idea."

"I'm sure Victor's already figured it out by now," Melissa said.

"I wouldn't know," Hermione admitted. "We didn't actually talk about the tournament. Actually we didn't really talk at all, Victor's more of a physical being," Melissa and Harry turned to her with smiles on their faces. "Not that," Hermione said quickly. "Most of the time he just watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually," she then got a serious look in her eyes and she tuned to her friends. "You two are trying to figure your eggs out aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean," Harry asked.

"I mean the tasks are supposed to test you in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel," Hermione said. "And um, I'm scared for you two. You two got by the dragons mostly on nerve, I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time."

"Harry, Melissa," Cedric's voice called from behind them.

They spun around and saw him walking up to them.

"Hello Cedric," Harry and Melissa said together.

"Can I talk to the two of you for a moment," Cedric asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

"I'll see you both back in the Common Room," Hermione said. She then turned around and started heading back to the castle. Once she was out of hearing range Cedric spoke.

"How are you two," Cedric asked.

"Spectacular," Harry said with sarcasm in his voice. Melissa glared at her brother and she elbowed him in the side.

"Fine and you," Melissa asked.

"I'm alright," Cedric told her. "Look I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons."

"Don't worry about it," Harry told him.

"Yeah I'm sure you would have done the same thing for us," Melissa said.

"Exactly," Cedric said. He then looked around to make sure that they were alone before continuing. "Do you guys know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?"

"Yes," Harry and Melissa said.

"It's not a bad place for a bath," Cedric told them as he started backing away. "Just take your egg and mule things over in the hot water," Cedric finished before he spun around and walked away from them.

Harry and Melissa turned to each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean," Harry asked his sister.

"No idea," Melissa said as they started making their way back to the castle. "It had to have been a clue to figuring out the egg."

"Should we trust him," Harry asked. "I mean what if he's setting us up to get caught."

"Cedric wouldn't do that," Melissa told her brother. "He's not like that."

"So which one of us is going," Harry asked.

"I can't," Melissa told her brother. "Hermione's helping me finish my Ancient Ruins homework. That class is harder than I thought it would be."

"Alright then I'll go," Harry said.

"Just to be on the safe side, I wouldn't go until dark and I'd take the map and the invisibility cloak," Melissa told him.

"Good thinking," Harry said as they opened the castle doors and walked inside.

**And the next chapter will be the second task. I'll try and have it up soon. :)**


	17. The Underwater Task

**And here's Chapter Seventeen! The Second Task! :)**

Harry and Melissa were in the library along with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. They were trying their best to figure out the riddle that Harry had told them.

"Harry tell me again," Hermione said as she paced back and forth.

"Come seek us where our voices sound," Harry said in a tired voice.

"The black lake that's obvious," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah real obvious Granger," Fred said as he leaned back in his chair and stretched.

Melissa chuckled and Harry continued.

"An hour long you'll have to look," Harry said.

"Again obvious," Hermione said as she leaned against one of the bookshelves. "Though I must admit potentially problematic."

"Potentially problematic," Melissa asked in a shocked voice as she stared at her friend. "When was the last time you held your breath for over an hour Hermione?"

"She's got a point," George said.

"Look we can figure this out," Hermione assured them. "Don't panic yet."

"When can they panic Hermione," Ron asked. "When they show up at the task and don't have a way to breath underwater?"

"Thanks for the confidence boost Ron," Harry said in a sarcastic voice as he laid his head on the desk he was sitting at.

"Sorry mate," Ron said in a sleepy voice.

Just then Mad-Eye Moody walked into the library and saw the friends.

"Hate to break up this scholar session but Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office," Mad-Eye told them.

Everyone went to get to their feet but Mad-Eye held a hand out.

"Not you three," Mad-Eye said to Harry, Melissa, and Fred. "Just Ron, Hermione, and George."

"But sir, the second task is only hours away and," Hermione started to say but Mad-Eye cut her off.

"Exactly," Mad-Eye told her. "Presumably Harry and Melissa are well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go," Mad-Eye told them. They lingered for a moment but Mad-Eye spoke up. "NOW!"

Ron, Hermione, and George rushed out of the library and Mad-Eye spoke again. "Longbottom!"

"Yes," Neville asked as he appeared from behind a bookcase.

"Help these three put their books back," Mad-Eye said before leaving the room.

"Wonder what that was all about," Fred asked as he gathered a few books in his arms.

"I'm not sure," Melissa said picking up rolls of parchment.

"You know," Neville said as he picked up a few books. "If you guys are interested in plants you'd be better with Gorshok's Guide to Herbology. Do you know that there's a wizard in Nepal whose growing gravity resistant trees?"

"Neville no offense, but I really don't care," Harry said in an annoyed voice. He wasn't trying to be rude but he was exhausted and nervous about the task tomorrow.

"Yeah I really don't care either," Melissa said. "Not unless you know of a Tibetan turnip that will allow Harry and I to breathe underwater for an hour."

"Sorry," Neville said. "I don't know about a turnip but you two can always use gilliweed."

After a quick breakfast the next morning, Harry and Melissa changed into their outfits that they would be wearing for the second task. Harry changed into a dark red tank top with golden streaks running down each side, black swim trunks, and black sneakers. Melissa changed into a one piece dark red swimsuit with golden streaks running down each side, white sneakers, and a red jacket.

They rushed out of the castle with Fred. As they walked down to the black lake they kept glancing for Ron, Hermione, and George.

"Have you seen George," Melissa asked Fred.

"No," Fred told her. "I haven't seen him at all this morning. He was gone before I woke up."

"So was Hermione," Melissa said.

"Ron was gone to," Harry told them. "Where do you think they went?"

"I'm not sure," Fred said. "But don't worry I'm sure they wouldn't miss the task."

"Harry! Melissa," Neville shouted as he ran up to them.

"Neville," Harry said in a relieved voice. "Did you get the gilliweed?"

"Yep it's right here," Neville said as he handed Harry and Melissa some of the dark green plant.

"And you're sure that this will work," Melissa asked Neville.

"Absolutely," Neville assured his friends.

"For an hour," Harry asked.

"Most likely," Neville said as they reached the dock where the other champions were waiting.

"Most likely," Harry and Melissa asked in a terrified voice.

"Well there is some debate among Herbologists as to the effects of freshwater verses saltwater," Neville explained.

"You're telling us this now," Harry asked in a shocked voice.

"You must be joking," Melissa said in the same shocked voice.

"I'm sorry," Neville said. "I just wanted to help."

"That's okay Neville," Melissa told her friend.

"Yeah we know you were trying to help," Harry said.

"Welcome to the second task," Dumbledore told the students and the champions. "Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These five treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own."

"Put that gilliweed in your mouths," Mad-Eye ordered Harry and Melissa.

Harry and Melissa put the gilliweed in their mouths and tried their best to chew it and swallow it. Once they got it down Melissa removed her jacket and she set it down on the dock.

"You may begin at the start of the cannon," Dumbledore continued.

The cannon fired and the champions entered the water. Cedric, Fleur, and Krum dived in and Mad-Eye pushed Harry and Melissa off of the dock and they fell in the water. The three other champions start swimming away as Harry and Melissa struggled to breathe in the water. They started panicking. But just as they were about to resurface for air the effects of the gilliweed started to take effect. The twins stop struggling as gills appear on the side of their necks and their hands and feet became webbed. A smile appeared on their faces as they realized that they could breathe underwater.

Meanwhile, above the water Fred, Neville, and Seamus were staring at the water trying to see if Harry and Melissa were alright.

"Where are they," Fred asked with concern in his voice. "I thought you said that stuff would work Neville."

"It was supposed to," Neville said in a panicked voice. "I can't believe it. I've killed them."

Just then Harry and Melissa shot up from the water and dived back in. Fred and Seamus cheered with the rest of the students and Neville looked like he was about to faint.

Harry and Melissa went their separate ways as they try to find the treasure that was taken from them. Melissa clutched her wand in her right hand as she moved at fast speeds through the black lake. Harry had his wand in his right hand as well and he moved through the lake at fast speeds to.

A half an hour passed and Harry and Melissa still didn't see a sign of their treasures that were taken from them. Melissa swam through seaweed and she spotted five figures at the bottom of the lake. Her eyes grew wide and she took off towards the figures. When she got there she saw George, Ron, Hermione, Cho, and a girl from the Beauxbaton school. Chains were on their ankles keeping them tied down to the bottom of the lake. Melissa swam up to George and she put her hands on his cheeks. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was in some kind of a sleep.

Just then Cedric swam by Melissa. He shot a spell from his wand cutting the chains attached to Cho's ankles. He then grabbed her arm and swam back to the surface. Melissa went to go and check if Ron and Hermione were alright. They were in the same kind of sleep that George was in.

"Melissa," Harry's voice said from behind her.

Melissa spun around and saw Harry swimming towards her.

"Harry," Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"Oh no," Harry said as he rushed over to his friends.

"They're alright," Melissa told him. "They're in a trance or a sleep of some kind."

"Relashio," Harry shouted. Red-orange sparks flew out of the tip of his wand and cut the chains from Ron's ankles.

"Relashio," Melissa said. The same sparks flew out of the tip of her wand and cut the chains from George's ankles.

The two glanced around to see if anyone was coming for Hermione or the Beauxbaton girl. Harry held up his wand to cut Hermione's chains but a few of the merpeople appeared in front of them holding weapons.

"Only one," one of the merpeople warned.

"But she's my friend to," Harry said.

Just then what looks like a shark swims passed the twins. They notice that it's Krum who has turned his head into a shark's. He grabbed the chains on Hermione's ankles and swam to the surface with her. A smile appeared on Harry's and Melissa's faces when they saw that their friend would be alright. Melissa grabbed George's arm and she's about to swim to the surface when she notices Harry glancing at the Beauxbaton girl that Fleur wasn't able to save.

"What's wrong," Melissa asked her brother.

"We've got to save her to," Harry said.

"You're right, I don't think Fleur will be coming," Melissa said glancing around one more time for Fleur.

Harry pointed his wand at the chains on the girl's ankles and shouted the incantation "Relashio." The chains were removed from her ankles when the fiery sparks shot out of the tip of Harry's wand.

Harry grabbed her arm and he grabbed Ron's. Harry and his sister then started to swim back to the surface with their treasures. But just as they started making their way back to the surface they felt the effects of the gilliweed start to wear off. They were only half way to the surface and they were almost in need of air.

But when they started to get a little closer to the surface merpeople surrounded them and started attacking them with their weapons. A few merpeople grabbed Harry and started pulling him back to the bottom of the lake. Melissa turned and saw the merpeople pulling him down. She swam towards her brother as fast as she could and he pointed to Ron and the Beauxbaton girl.

"Take them," Harry said as he struggled with the merpeople.

"But what about you," Melissa asked.

"Get them to safety," Harry repeated.

Melissa grabbed Ron's arm and the Beauxbaton girl's arm. She then swam up to the surface with George, Ron, and the Beauxbaton girl. Everyone cheered when they saw the four surface. Fred's eyes grew wide when he saw his twin and his younger brother in the water.

"You guys okay," Melissa asked.

"Yeah," George said.

Melissa went to say something else but she couldn't get it out because she was pulled back under the water by the merpeople.

"Melissa," Ron and George yelled as they looked around the lake.

They saw that the Beauxbaton girl was having trouble staying afloat. Ron grabbed her arm and he helped her swim back to the dock with George close behind. Fleur reached a hand out to the little girl and she pulled her up and she wrapped a towel around her.

Fred pulled his brothers to the dock and he handed them each a towel as well. "Are you two alright," Fred asked them.

"Yeah we're fine," Ron said.

"Where's Melissa," Fred asked. "I thought I saw her."

"You did," George told his twin. "But something pulled her under."

Just then Harry and Melissa shot into the air and flew towards the dock. They landed on their backs with a hard thud and they groaned in pain. Hermione rushed over to Harry and she threw a towel around him and George put a towel around Melissa.

"Thanks Harry," Melissa told her brother.

"Don't mention it," Harry said.

"Are you two alright," Hermione asked.

"Yeah we're fine," Harry said.

"You two saved my little sister," Fleur said as she made her way over to Harry and Melissa. "Even though she wasn't yours to save."

"Don't worry about it," Melissa told her.

"I think the two of you behaved admirably," Hermione told them with a smile on her face.

"We finished last Hermione," Harry told her.

"Next to last," Hermione told them.

"What are you talking about," Melissa asked.

"Fleur never finished the task," Fred said. "She quit about a half an hour in."

"Attention! Attention," Dumbledore yelled. The students quieted down and Dumbledore continued. "The winner of the second task is, Mr. Diggory!"

A smile appeared on Cedric's face as he cheered with his friends and the students at Hogwarts.

"For showing unique command of the bubblehead shark," Dumbledore continued. "The way I see it, Mr. and Miss Potter would have finished in first place with a tie had it not been for their determination to rescue not only the Weasleys but the others as well. We've agreed to award them second place! For outstanding moral fiber!"

Harry, Melissa, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George started heading back to the castle to get out of the cold. Harry and Melissa received pats on the backs from their fellow Gryffindors and congratulations from their friends.

"What happened back there at the lake Melissa," George asked.

"Harry and I ticked off some merpeople," Melissa told him.

"Yeah they weren't too pleased that we saved more than one person," Harry said.

"Congratulations Mr. and Miss Potter," Barty Crouch said with a smile on his face as he walked up to them. "A fine achievement, well done! I'm sorry we haven't spoken, after all your story is one I've heard many times. Quite remarkable. Though tragic of course. I'm sure your parents would be very proud."

Before Harry or Melissa could say anything Mad-Eye Moody walked up to them.

"Bartimus," Mad-Eye growled. "Not trying to lure them into one of the ministry's summer internships are we?"

Barty Crouch glares at Moody and then walks away from them.

"And they say I'm mad," Mad-Eye said as he walked away to.

"Was it just me or was that extremely awkward," Fred asked.

"Nope not just you," George said.

Everyone laughed and they walked towards the castle.


	18. The Pensieve

**And here's Chapter Eighteen! :)**

Night had fallen the next day and Harry, Melisa, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid were walking through the forest. Ron and Hermione walked next to Hagrid and Harry and Melissa walked next to each other a few feet away. They were talking excitedly about the second task.

"So I remember," Hagrid began. "I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I've ever set eyes on. Always reminded me of myself a little. And here we all are, four years later."

"We're still misfits," Ron said with a chuckle.

"Maybe," Hagrid said. "But we've all got each other, and Harry and Melissa of course. It'll be one of them that will take home the Triwizard Cup! Hooray!"

A small smile appeared on Melissa's face when she heard her friends cheering for her and her brother. Just then Harry tapped Melissa on her shoulder and she turned to him.

"What," Melissa asked.

"Look," Harry said as he pointed to a hat laying on the ground.

Melissa looked at the hat with a confused expression on her face. The two continued walking but they suddenly winced in pain. They rubbed their burning scars as they walked. Then they saw the last thing that they expected to see on the ground. They saw the figure of Barty Crouch.

"Mr. Crouch," Harry asked as he looked at the unconscious form.

Harry and Melissa went up to Dumbledore's office as soon as they could. They stopped outside his door when they heard voices inside.

"A man has died here and he won't be the last," Dumbledore said in an angry voice. "You must take action."

"I will not," Fudge said. "In times like these the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength Dumbledore."

"Then for once show them some," Dumbledore told Fudge.

"The Triwizard Tournament will not be canceled," Fudge said in a firm voice. "I will not be seen as a coward."

"But surely that is what's right," Dumbledore told him. "No matter what others think."

"What did you say," Fudge asked Dumbledore in an angry voice. "What did you say to me?"

"Excuse me gentlemen," Mad-Eye interuptted. "It may interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private."

Mad-Eye pointed his wand towards the door to Dumbledore's office and it swung open making Harry and Melissa jump backwards in shock.

"Harry! Melissa," Fudge said with a smile on his face. "So good to see the two of you again."

"We can come back later Professor," Harry said.

"Oh that won't be necessary," Dumbledore told them. "The minister and I are done. I'll be back in a moment. Minister, after you," Dumbledore said as he handed Fudge his hat. Fudge took his hat from Dumbledore and he left the office. "Oh and you two are welcome to enjoy a liquorice snack in my absence," Dumbledore said as he pointed to a small golden bowl on a stand. "But I have to warn you they're a little bit sharp," Dumbledore said as he took a piece out of the bowl before leaving with Mad-Eye Moody.

Once Mad-Eye stepped outside the office he pointed his wand at the door and it shut by himself leaving Harry and Melissa alone in the room. Melissa smiles when she sees Dumbledore's pet Phoenix Fawkes. She walked over to him and it looked down at her from its perch. Melissa was about to reach up and pet the Phoenix when she heard Harry yelp in pain. She spun around to see what happened and she saw tiny black objects attacking him.

"Harry," Melissa said as she ran over to her brother. "What happened?"

"I went to get a piece of candy and they started attacking me," Harry explained as the candy scurried underneath a table.

"Remind me never to try those things," Melissa said with a chuckle.

Just then the sound of a compartment opening up filled the room. The twins spun around they saw a large stone basin. They glanced at each other with confused expressions on their faces before walking forward to examine it. When they looked inside they saw a blue colored liquid with little streaks of white mist floating around in it. Melissa took out her wand and she swirled it around in the strange liquid. An image of a place that the twins didn't recognize appeared in the liquid and the next thing they knew, they were falling into the basin. They landed in some bleachers with a hard thud.

"What just happened," Melissa asked her brother with a terrified look on her face.

"I don't know," Harry said as he looked around the room.

The first person he noticed in the room was a younger looking Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor," Harry asked.

"Professor," a man seated on the other side of Melissa said. Dumbledore turned to him and held out his hand. The man reached his hand through Melissa and Harry to shake Dumbledore's.

"What's going on," Melissa asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry told her.

Just then a cage rises in the center of the room. Igor Karkaroff is chained in the cage.

"Igor Karkaroff," Barty Crouch said. "You have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this counsel. Should your testimony prove consequential, counsel may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time you remain in the eyes of the ministry a convicted Death Eater. Do you except these terms?"

"I do sir," Karkaroff said.

"What do you wish to present," Barty asked.

"I have names sir," Karkaroff told him. "There was a Rosier, Evan Rosier."

"Mr. Rosier is dead," Barty told him.

"Dead," Karkaroff asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah took a piece of me with him," Mad-Eye said to Dumbledore as he pointed to his magical eye.

"I didn't know," Karkaroff said.

"If that is all the witness has to offer," Barty started to say but Karkaroff cut him off.

"No! No," Karkaroff pleaded. "There was Rockwood, he was a spy."

"Augustus Rockwood," Barty asked. "Of the department of mysteries?"

"Ya, ya the same," Karkaroff said. "He passed information to You Know Who from inside the ministry itself."

"Very well," Barty said. "Counsel will deliberate. In the meantime you will be returned to Azkaban."

"No! Wait! Please," Karkaroff begged. "I have more. Snape, Severus Snape."

"The counsel is very much aware you have given evidence on this matter," Dumbledore said as he got to his feet. "Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater and prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk. Today he is no more a Death Eater than I am."

"It's a lie," Karkaroff said. "Severus Snape remains faithful to the Dark Lord."

"Silence," Barty said as he repeatedly hit his gavel on the desk. "Unless the witness possesses any name of genuine consequence this session is now concluded."

"Oh no no no no no," Karkaroff said. "I heard about one more."

"What's that," Barty asked.

"The name," Karkaroff said.

"Yes," Barty asked.

"I know for a fact that this person took part in the capture, and by means of the Cruciatus Curse, torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and," Karkaroff started to say but Barty cut him off.

"The name," Barty said in an angry voice. "Give me the wretched name!"

As Barty said this a man slowly got to his feet.

"Barty Crouch," Karkaroff said. Everyone in the room gasped. "Junior," Karkaroff finished.

Harry and Melissa turned towards the man who had got to his feet and they saw him start to run off. Mad-Eye Moody pulled his wand out and shot a spell at him. The spell hit Barty Crouch Jr. and it knocked him off his feet. Guards rushed over to the man and lifted him to his feet. They pulled him over to Fudge and his son spoke.

"Hello father," Barty Crouch Jr. said.

"You are no son of mine," Barty said with a hurt look on his face as the guards took him away.

Just then Harry and Melissa are pulled from the basin and they land back in Dumbledore's office. They get to their feet and they see Dumbledore standing next to the basin.

"Curiosity is not a sin," Dumbledore told them. "But you should exercise extreme caution. It's a pensieve, useful if like me you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see small things I've already seen," Dumbledore then walked away from them and spoke with his back turned. "You see I've searched and searched for something, some small detail. Something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened," Dumbledore then turned to the twins and continued. "Every time I get close to an answer it slips away. It's maddening," Dumbledore said as he sat down on the stairs.

"Sir," Harry said when he was sure that Dumbledore had finished. "Mr. Crouch's son, what happened to him?"

"He was sent to Azkaban," Dumbledore told them. "Destroyed Barty Crouch to do it. But he had no choice, the evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I had a dream about him," Harry told Dumbledore. "It was in the summer, before school," Dumbledore got to his feet and walked over to the twins. "In the dream I was in a house," Harry continued. "And Voldemort was there only he wasn't quite human, and Wormtail was there too and Mr. Crouch's son."

"Have there been others like this dream," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Always the same one."

"And what about you," Dumbledore asked Melissa. "Have you been having dreams like the one your brother had?"

"Yes actually," Melissa admitted. "Just once though. It happened a couple months ago. I haven't really had another one."

"Sir," Harry said to Dumbledore. "These dreams, what we see. You don't think it's actually happening do you?"

Dumbledore walked over to the pensieve and he stared into the blue liquid.

"I think it's unwise for you two to linger over these dreams," Dumbledore told them. I think it's best that you two simply," Dumbledore said as he pointed the tip of his wand to his temple and he pulled out a white misty substance and he threw it into the basin. "Cast them away."


	19. The Maze

**And here's Chapter Nineteen! The third task! :)**

The next day Melissa is walking down the hall by herself when she hears voices coming from inside a store room. She walked up to the door so she could listen better.

"It's a sign Severus," Melissa heard Karkaroff say. "You know what it means as well as I do."

The door opened and Snape and Karkaroff saw Melissa standing in the hallway. Karkaroff leaves and Melissa starts to but Snape grabs her by the shirt.

"Potter," Snape yelled. "What's your hurry? Congratulations, yours and your brother's performance in the black lake was inspiring," Snape said with sarcasm in his voice. "Gilliweed am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Melissa told him.

"Ingenious," Snape said with the same sarcasm. "A rather rare herb gilliweed, not something found in your every day garden," Snape said as he walked into the store room and climbed a ladder. "Nor is this," Snape said as he took a small bottle from a shelf and he climbed down the ladder and showed the bottle to Melissa. "Know what it is?"

"Bubble juice sir," Melissa said.

"Veritaserum," Snape told her. "Three drops of this and You Know Who himself will spill his darkest secrets. The use of this on a student is regrettably forbidden, however should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice."

"I haven't stolen anything," Melissa told him.

"Don't lie to me," Snape said in an angry voice. "Gilliweed might be innocuous, but boomslang skin? Lacewig flies? You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion and believe me I'm going to find out why," Snape said as he slammed the door in Melissa's face.

Night finally fell on the day of the third task. Melissa was nervously changing into her Hogwarts Champion uniform. She pulled on a long sleeve shirt. The right sleeve was black while the left sleeve was a bright red. The left side of her shirt was red and the right side was black. A badge of the Hogwarts Coat of Arms was placed on the front of her shirt and Melissa Potter was on the back in bright red letters. She pulled on a pair of black pants with bright red streaks running down the sides and she put on black tennis shoes. And to finish off the look, she pulled her long red hair back into a braid to keep it out of her face as she was running through the maze.

She took a deep breath and she spoke out loud. "This is it."

Melissa picked up her charm bracelet off of her nightstand and she put it on her right wrist. She then pet her cat that was fast asleep on the foot of her bed before she walked down to the common room where she saw Fred and George waiting for her.

"Hey," the twins said.

"Hi," Melissa said.

"You ready for the third task," George asked as they crawled out of the portrait hole and headed towards the Grand Staircase.

"Not really," Melissa said. "But I have to go through with it."

"You'll be fine," Fred assured his best friend.

"Yeah if you just remember the spells we practiced you'll be okay," George told her.

"I am so glad that I met you guys on the Hogwarts Express in my first year," Melissa said as she held onto George's arm.

They gave her a smile which she returned. There was no more talking after that. They just walked to the Quidditch Pitch in silence. They walked into the stadium where a crowd of students were cheering for their favorite champions. George kissed Melissa and Fred gave her a hug. They walked up to the bleachers to join Ron and Hermione.

Melissa walked up to her brother and the other three champions.

"Hey," Melissa said to Harry.

"Hi," Harry said. "I am so glad that this is the last task. I want this to be over."

"Me to," Melissa told her brother.

Loud music started playing and the crowd cheered louder as Dumbledore came up to the champions. When the music died down Dumbledore spoke.

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows it's exact position. Now as it was a three way tie for first place between Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said but was cut off by the loud cheers from the Hogwarts students. "Mr. and Miss Potter, they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Krum," Dumbledore was again interrupted by cheers from students but this time from the Bulgarians. "And Miss Delacour."

It was now time for the Beauxbaton students to cheer for their champion. After the cheers from the Beauxbaton students died down Dumbledore continued.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands," Dumbledore then turned to the Contestants while the crowd of students from all three schools cheered.

"Contestants gather around please," Harry, Melissa, Cedric, Fleur, and Krum walked up to Dumbledore and they listened carefully to what he had to say. "In the maze you'll not find dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Find the cup if you can, but be very wary you could just lose yourselves along the way."

Dumbledore turned back to the crowd and Harry and Melissa turned to each other even more terrified than they were before. Melissa turned to Cedric and saw that he looked just as frightened as they were. Krum had a confident look about him while Fleur was frightened as well but she did her best to hide it.

"Champions prepare yourselves," Moody yelled.

"On the count of three," Dumbledore yelled. "One," he started to say but Mr. Filch accidentally fires the cannon. Dumbledore and the champions turn to him and he shrugs it off. Dumbledore sighed and he walked away from the champions.

The music begins to play again as Harry, Cedric, and Melissa enter the maze in different directions. Once they took a few steps into the maze the entrance closed behind them. It was pitch black in the maze and a white mist started forming on the ground and slowly worked its way up.

Harry started to walk through the maze cautiously. He felt like taking off at a run but decided against it. It was better to take your time. Melissa was off in another part of the maze. She was terrified but she walked cautiously like her brother was. She heard twigs snapping around her and ruffling noises.

"Lumos," Melissa said as she held up her wand. The tip of the wand lit up and she held it out in front of her. It wasn't a lot of help since the mist was so heavy but it helped a little.

Just then Harry and Melissa heard Fleur scream out in terror. They wanted to rush to help her but they couldn't tell what direction the scream was coming from. It echoed throughout the entire maze. Melissa continued walking but picked up the pace a little. As she walked she looked around her for a sign of Fleur. Just then there was a gust of wind and the sides of the maze started to close in on her.

"Damn it," Melissa cursed as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She made it to the end of the row before the sides closed in. When she turned a corner she ran into Cedric. Melissa fell backwards and Cedric stumbled a little but he regained his balance quickly.

"Who's there," Cedric asked in a frightened voice as he held out his lit wand.

"It's me," Melissa said as she got to her feet. "I'm sorry. I was trying not to get squished. The sides were closing in on me."

Cedric sighed in relief when he saw who it was. He lowered his wand and spoke. "Yeah the sides tried to close themselves on me to."

Just as he said that the sides of the maze started moving threateningly.

"Run," Cedric yelled as he grabbed Melissa's hand. The two sprinted down the row as the sides collapsed.

As Harry moved through the maze he heard the last sound he wanted to hear. He heard his sister scream and it echoed throughout the maze like Fleur's.

"No," Harry said in a horrified voice. He ran down the maze and turned corner after corner to try and find her. He stopped running when he saw a figure of an unconscious girl on the ground. Harry rushed over to her and saw the figure of Fleur being swallowed by the growth. "Fleur," Harry yelled as he tried to grab her hand but it was to late. The hedges of the maze had pulled her in.

Harry began to panic. Not for his own safety but for the safety of Fleur. He pointed his wand up to the sky and shouted a spell sending red sparks into the air. Just as he did this, a strong wind shot past him. He spun around and saw the walls of the maze closing in on him. He took off at a run but as he was running he saw something glistening in the distance.

"The cup," Harry said as he headed towards it.

Cedric and Melissa continued running through the maze. They had decided to work together so they could get out of the maze in one piece. They turned a corner and they saw Harry sprinting down a row to avoid being flattened by the sides of the maze.

"Harry," Melissa shouted.

Harry made it to the end of the row without being harmed and he looked around for Melissa. A smile came across his face when he saw her and Cedric running up to them. They were only a few feet away from him when they saw Krum step out in front of them. His eyes were white and he looked like he was in a trance. He pointed his wand at Melissa and shouted the incantation "Stupefy."

"Look out," Cedric yelled as he pushed Melissa out of the way when a red flash of light started coming towards her.

Melissa hit the ground with a thud and Harry ran over to her. He pulled her to her feet and he threw his arms around her.

"I thought for sure something happened to you when I heard you scream," Harry said as they parted. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Melissa assured her brother. "It was a good thing I ran into Cedric. He helped me out a few times."

Harry smiled and the twins spun around and saw Cedric and Krum shooting spells at each other.

"Stupefy," Cedric yelled as he pointed his wand at Krum.

The jet of red light shot out of the tip of Cedric's wand and it collided with Krum. Krum flew backwards and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Cedric then rushed over and kicked Krum's wand out of his hand so he couldn't attack anyone when he woke up. He then pointed his own wand at Krum's unconscious body and was about to cast another spell but Harry and Melissa rushed over to him. Melissa grabbed Cedric's arm and spoke.

"Cedric no," Melissa pleaded with him. "He can't help it!"

"He's bewitched," Harry said. "Dumbledore said the maze can change you."

Harry and Cedric struggled as Harry tried to stop Cedric from attacking Krum. Melissa then noticed the Triwizard Cup in the distance and she turned to them.

"Guys stop it," she yelled at her brother and friend.

Harry and Cedric stopped and they turned to her.

"The cup's down that path," Melissa said pointing to the cup. "The only way that we can get out of this maze is for one of us to touch it. So come on."

Harry and Cedric glanced at each other and Cedric nodded.

"She's right," Cedric said.

With that Harry, Melissa, and Cedric took off towards the cup. They only ran a few feet however before roots shot up and grabbed a hold of Cedric's ankle. He tripped and fell to the ground.

"Harry," Cedric shouted. "Melissa!"

Harry and Melissa spun around and saw the roots pinning him down to the ground.

"Help," Cedric shouted as he struggled to get free from their tight grip but the more he seemed to struggle the tighter the grip became.

Harry just stood there looking from Cedric to the cup. Melissa however rushed to Cedric and she pointed her wand at the roots. "Cedric stop moving I don't want to hit you," Melissa said.

Cedric did as he was told and she said the incantation "Diffindo," the spell shot out of the tip of her wand and it collided with the roots. The roots then fell off of Cedric and she rushed over to help him to his feet.

"Are you alright," Melissa asked him.

"Yeah," Cedric said gasping for breath. "Thank you. This is some game huh," Cedric said with sarcasm in his voice.

Melissa chuckled and she spoke. "Yeah this is some game alright."

The two ran up to Harry and Melissa saw that his eyes were white like Krum's were.

"No Harry," Melissa said as she grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. "Harry snap out of it!"

"What's wrong," Cedric asked.

"He's bewitched," Melissa said. "Like Krum was. Harry please snap out of it. You're bewitched."

Just then Harry shook his head and he blinked his eyes a few times. When he opened them again they were green again.

"Melissa," Harry asked. "What happened?"

"The maze was starting to bewitch you," Melissa explained. "I had to snap you out of it before you attacked one of us."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Hey what are sisters for," Melissa asked.

Just then a gust of wind shot passed them and the sides of the maze started moving back and forth threateningly.

"Guys we've got to go," Cedric said.

Harry and Melissa nodded and the three of them took off towards the cup as the sides of the maze started closing in on them. Once they got to the cup Cedric spoke.

"Look one of you should take it," Cedric told them. "You saved me."

"But you saved me," Melissa said. "You take it.

"We'll all take it," Harry said. "That way we'll all get out of here. It'll be a three way tie. Deal?"

"Deal," Cedric and Melissa said.

"On three," Harry said. "One, two, three!"

Harry, Melissa, and Cedric grabbed the cup and they disappeared from the maze.


	20. Fighting Voldemort

**And here's Chapter Twenty! The fight with Voldemort! :)**

When the three reappeared they landed on the ground with a hard thud. Once they got to their feet Cedric was the first to speak.

"Are you guys okay," Cedric asked.

"Yeah I'm okay," Harry said.

"I'm fine to," Melissa said. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Cedric nodded and he looked around their new surroundings. "Where do you suppose we are," Cedric asked them.

"I've been here before," Harry said glancing around.

"So have I," Melissa told them.

Cedric walked over to the Triwizard Cup and he knelt down in front of it. A smile appeared on his face and he spoke. "Guys it's a portkey," Cedric told them. "The cup's a portkey."

"Cedric we have to get back to the cup now," Harry told him.

"What are you talking about Harry," Cedric asked getting to his feet.

"There isn't time to explain," Melissa told him. "Something bad is going to happen. We have to get out of here."

Just then Harry and Melissa let out a scream and they fell to their knees. They placed a hand to their scars and Cedric rushed over to them.

"What's wrong," Cedric asked concern filling his voice.

"Get out of here," Harry told him.

"You've got to get back to the cup," Melissa said.

Just then Wormtail stepped into view. He was carrying something small in his arms but he was too far away to make out what it was. Cedric turned to face him and he pointed his wand at Wormtail.

"Who are you," Cedric asked. "What do you want?"

"Cedric," Melissa said as she gathered up enough strength to pull herself to her feet. She grabbed a hold of his arm and she spoke. "Cedric please get out of here."

"What about you and Harry," Cedric asked.

"Don't worry about us," Melissa told him. "Please just go."

"Master can I kill her," Wormtail asked with a grin on his face. "She's the one who offered me to the Dementors."

"You're not going to touch her," Cedric said stepping in front of her.

"Cedric no," Melissa pleaded.

"You must get out of here," Harry told him.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you two," Cedric said.

"Cedric this isn't your fight," Melissa told him.

"Kill the spare," Voldemort ordered. "He seems to have a death wish anyway."

The grin widened on Wormtail's face as he pointed his wand at Cedric. "Avada Kedavra," Wormtail shouted.

A green flash of light shot out of the tip of Wormtail's wand and it headed straight for Cedric. Cedric pushed Melissa out of the way and she rolled away from the oncoming spell. The spell collided with Cedric and it hurled him into the air and he fell to the ground.

"NO," Harry shouted.

"CEDRIC," Melissa yelled as she ran up to him and knelt down beside him. She looked at his face and saw that his eyes were still open but there was a blank expression in them.

Wormtail pointed his wand at Melissa and he lifted her off of the ground.

"Let her go," Harry yelled.

Melissa struggled to break free of the spell but it was no use. Wormtail pinned her to a statue and then he pointed his wand at Harry. Harry was lifted off of his feet and he was pinned to the statue next to his sister.

"Do it," Voldemort ordered Wormtail. "Now!"

Wormtail did as he was told and he dropped Voldemort into a large cauldron. He then turned to the statue that Harry and Melissa were pinned to and he pointed his wand at a large bone on the floor. It levitated into the air and he moved it over the cauldron.

"Bones of the father unwillingly given," Wormtail said as he dropped the bone into the cauldron.

Wormtail then put his wand back into his robes and he took out a knife and held it over his right hand.

"Flesh from the servant willingly sacrificed," Wormtail said as he chopped off his hand and it fell into the cauldron. Melissa closed her eyes as she watched Wormtail cut his hand off.

He then took out another knife and walked over to Harry and Melissa. "Blood from the enemies forcibly taken," Wormtail said as he cut a gash in Melissa's right arm. Melissa screamed in pain as the knife pierced her skin. Wormtail let the blood fall onto the knife and he walked back over to the cauldron and let the blood drop in. He then walked back over to Harry and cut a gash into his arm. Harry winced in pain as the knife pierced his skin. His blood fell onto the knife and Wormtail walked over to the cauldron and let Harry's blood drop in.

"The Dark Lord shall rise again," Wormtail said as he stepped away from the cauldron.

Harry and Melissa watched with fear in their eyes as large flames surround the cauldron and it disappeared. In its place was Voldemort. Voldemort walked over to Wormtail.

"My wand Wormtail," Voldemort said.

Wormtail hands Voldemort his wand and he bows to his master.

"Hold out your arm," Voldemort orders.

"Master," Wormtail said in a grateful voice. "Thank you master," Wormtail said as he held out his right arm thinking that Voldemort was going to restore his hand.

"Your other arm Wormtail," Voldemort told his servant.

Wormtail does as he is told and he holds his left arm out to Voldemort. Voldemort takes his wand and touches the dark mark on Wormtail's arm. Numerous clouds of smoke appear in the dark sky and figures appear around Voldemort and Wormtail. They are the same figures that were seen at the Quidditch World Cup. Death Eaters. Voldemort looked around at his Death Eaters with a grin on his face. Harry and Melissa watched as Voldemort stared at the Death Eaters.

"Welcome my friends," Voldemort said. "Thirteen years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me."

He then went about slashing angrily at his Death Eaters making each one fall to the ground.

"Crabbe," Voldemort said in an angry voice as he slashed at him making him fall to the ground. "Macnair," Voldemort said in the same angry voice as he slashed at him. He then walked up to a Death Eater and glared at him. "Not even you, Lucius," Voldemort said as he slashed at Lucius Malfoy making him fall to his knees in front of Voldemort.

Harry and Melissa glanced at each other with terrified looks on their faces. They turned back to watch Voldemort yell at his Death Eaters.

"My lord," Lucius said as he looked up at Voldemort. "Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts," Lucius started to say but Voldemort cut him off.

"There were signs my friend," Voldemort said as he glared at Lucius. "And more than whispers."

"I assure you I never renounced the old ways," Lucius said as he removed his hood and got to his feet. "The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask."

"I returned," Wormtail said in a frightened voice as he made his way over to Voldemort.

"Out of fear," Voldemort said as he made his way over to Wormtail. "Not loyalty. Still you have proved yourself useful these passed few months Wormtail," Voldemort said as he waved his wand over Wormtail's right arm restoring his hand.

"Thank you master," Wormtail said in a grateful voice as he examined his new hand. "Thank you."

Voldemort then walked over to Cedric and he looked down at him.

"Oh, such a handsome boy," Voldemort said as he took his foot and turned Cedric's face to look at him.

"Don't touch him," Melissa shouted with anger in her voice.

Voldemort spun around and saw Harry and Melissa pinned to the statue.

"Harry! Melissa," Voldemort said as he made his way over to them. "I'd almost forgotten you two were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but words has it you two are almost as famous as me these days. The boy and girl who lived. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lilly Potter gave her life for her two children she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch the two of you. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed. I can touch the two of you now," Voldemort said as he touched Harry's forehead and Melissa's forehead. They screamed in pain as he pressed his fingers into their foreheads. After a few more seconds of watching them scream in pain he let go of them.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do," Voldemort said with a smile on his face. "Let's see who should I fight first," Voldemort asked the twins as he looked from Harry to Melissa. "Pick up your wand Melissa," Voldemort yelled as he released her from the statue and she fell to her knees.

"No," Harry yelled.

"I said pick it up," Voldemort ordered Melissa. She crawled over to her wand and she picked it up. "Get up," Voldemort ordered. "Get up!"

Melissa got to her feet and she clutched her wand tightly.

"You've been taught how to duel I presume yes," Voldemort asked. "First we bow to each other. Come on now Melissa, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now would he? I said bow," Voldemort yelled as he pointed his wand at Melissa making her bow. She screamed in pain and Harry tried to get out of the statue's grip to help his sister but he couldn't.

"Stop it," Harry yelled.

"That a girl Melissa," Voldemort said. "And now we begin. Crucio," Voldemort shouted as he pointed his wand at Melissa. Melissa fell to the ground and started screaming and tossing and turning in pain as Voldemort tortured her.

"NO," Harry yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh what's the matter Harry," Voldemort asked as he looked up at him while he continued torturing Melissa. "I'm being rude aren't I? Would you like to join the fight? Of course you would," Voldemort said as he stopped torturing Melissa and released Harry from the statue.

Harry fell to his knees and he looked over at his sister who was gasping for air. Harry grabbed his wand and he shouted the incantation "Expelliarmus," Voldemort blocked the spell and it shot back at Harry making him fall to the ground next to his sister.

"I'm going to kill you two," Voldemort said as he knelt down in front of the twins. They looked up at him with fear in their eyes. "After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. Get up," Voldemort ordered the twins as he pulled them to their feet.

When Voldemort moved a few steps back Harry grabbed his sister's arm and they took of and hid behind a large rock.

"Don't you two turn your backs on me," Voldemort shouted as he shot a spell in their direction but missed. "I want you two to look at me when I kill you."

Harry and Melissa turned to each other and they nodded. They took a deep breath and they stepped out from behind the rock. They walked in front of Voldemort and Harry spoke.

"Have it your way," Harry said as he glared at Voldemort.

"We're not hiding anymore," Melissa told him.

Then all three of them cast a spell at once. "Avada Kedavra," Voldemort shouted. A green flash of light shot out of the tip of Voldemort's wand and it headed for Harry and Melissa. "Expelliarmus," Harry shouted. An orange flash of light shot out of the tip of Harry's wand and it collided with Voldemort's spell. "Stupefy," Melissa shouted. A red flash of light shot out of the tip Melissa's wand and it joined with Harry's spell and it collided with Voldemort's attack.

For a few moment Harry and Melissa struggled as they try and push Voldemort's attack back at them but he was stronger.

"Do nothing," Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters. "They're mine to finish! They're mine!"

Just then figures emerged from the spells. Cedric's form appeared above the spells and so did the old caretaker. James Potter appears next to Harry and Lilly Potter appears next to Melissa.

"Harry, Melissa," James said as he turned to his children. "When the connection is broken you must get to the portkey. We can delay it for a moment to give the two of you time but only for a moment. Do you understand?"

Harry and Melissa nodded.

"Harry, Melissa," Cedric said. They turned to him. "Take my body back will you? Take my body back to my father," Cedric asked.

Harry and Melissa nodded and then Lilly spoke.

"Let go," Lilly told her children. "It will be alright dears. Let go. Let go."

Harry and Melissa break the connection and James, Lilly, Cedric, and the caretaker surrounded Voldemort giving Harry and Melissa a chance to escape. Harry and Melissa rushed over to Cedric and Melissa pointed her wand at the cup.

"Accio cup," Melissa shouted. Harry grabbed a hold of Cedric's arm and he took his sister's arm. The Triwizard Cup flew into Melissa's hands and the three disappeared from the graveyard.

"NO," Voldemort shouted in an angry voice when he releaized that Harry and Melissa had disappeared.


	21. The Imposter

**Thank you for all the reviews and adding my story to your favorites. Here's Chapter Twenty One! :)**

Harry, Melissa, and Cedric appear back at the arena. The crowd has not yet realized what has happened and they begin to cheer as music starts to play. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione rush down to see their friends but stop when they see them crying. Fleur takes a few steps forward and sees that Cedric is dead. She screams as Dumbledore and Fudge get to their feet and rush over as the music starts to die down.

"Harry! Melissa," Dumbledore yells as he rushes over to them. He knelt down in front of them and spoke. "Tell me what happened."

"He's back," Harry said in between sobs. "He's back! Voldemort's back!"

"Cedric," Melissa said as tears streamed down her face. "He asked us to bring back his body. We couldn't leave him. Not there."

"It's alright," Dumbledore assured the twins. "He's home, and so are you two."

"Keep everybody in their seats," Fudge said to McGonagall and Snape. "A boy has just been killed," the audience gasped as they watched Fudge walk back over to Dumbledore. "The body must be moved Dumbledore," Fudge told the headmaster. "There are too many people.

"Let me through," Amos Diggory shouted as he rushed out of the stands with Mr. Weasley close behind. They make their way over to Harry, Melissa, and Dumbledore and they see Cedric. "That's my boy," Amos said with tears in his eyes as he fell to his knees next to his son. "That's my son! My boy!"

Mad-Eye Moody walked up to Harry and Melissa and he pulled them to their feet.

"Come on get up," Mad-Eye told the twins. "Follow me," Mad-Eye told them as he dragged them away from the arena.

Mad-Eye leads the twins to the castle and to his office. They walk in and Mad-Eye shuts and locks the door behind them. Harry has calmed down a little but Melissa was still sobbing over everything that had happened. Mad-Eye pulled out two wooden stools and the twins sit down.

"Are you two alright," Mad-Eye asked them.

Harry and Melissa didn't answer they just nodded.

"Do your arms hurt," Mad-Eye asked as he looked at their injured arms.

"Not so much now," Harry told him.

"No not really," Melissa said as she wiped some tears away from her face.

"Perhaps I should take a look at them," Mad-Eye said as he examined Harry's arm.

"The cup was a portkey," Harry told Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye looked up from his wounded arm and then he examined Melissa's.

"Someone had bewitched it," Melissa told him.

"What was it like," Mad-Eye asked them. "What was he like?"

"Who," Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord," Mad-Eye said. "What was it like to stand in his presence?"

"I dunno," Melissa said. "It was like falling into a bad dream."

"Into one of our nightmares," Harry added.

Mad-Eye turned his back on the twins as he started shaking and gasping for air. He pulled his flask out from his robes and he went to take a drink but it was empty. He went into another room and he opened a small box that contained bottles in it. He picked up a few of the bottles and saw that they were all empty.

"Where there others," Mad-Eye asked the twins. "In the graveyard, were there others?"

"Um," Harry started to say but realized that they hadn't mentioned anything about a graveyard. "I don't think we said anything about a graveyard Professor."

Mad-Eye came out of the room and he stared at the twins.

"Marvelous creatures dragons aren't they," Mad-Eye asked them. "Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you two into the woods if I hadn't suggested it," Mad-Eye asked as he started to search through cupboards. "Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told the two of you to hold the egg under water if I hadn't have told him first myself," Mad-Eye said as he closed the cupboard door and walked over to the frightened and confused twins. "Do you two think Neville Longbottom the witless wonder could have provided you two with gilliweed if I hadn't have given him the book that led you straight to it? Huh?!"

"It was you from the beginning," Melissa said as she and Harry watched Mad-Eye search through more cupboards. "You put our names in the Goblet of Fire. You bewitched Krum. But," Melissa started to say but Mad-Eye cut her off by making fun of the twins through fake sobs.

"You two won with a tie because I made it so," Mad-Eye said as he walked up to the twins. "You two ended up in the graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done," Mad-Eye said as he grabbed Harry's injured arm in one hand and Melissa's injured arm in the other. "The blood that runs through these veins runs within the Dark Lord," Mad-Eye let go of their arms and they winced in pain. He walked over to another cupboard and then he turned around to face them. "Imagine how he will award me," Mad-Eye started to say as he moved towards Harry and Melissa who got up from their stools and started to back away from him. "When he learns that I have once and for all silenced Harry and Melissa Potter," Mad-Eye shouted as he pulled out his wand from his robes and pointed it at the twins.

Before he could cast a spell at the twins, the door to the office bursts open and Dumbledore shouted the incantation "Expelliarmus." The spell collides with Mad-Eye knocking him off his feet and sending him backwards into a chair. Harry and Melissa watch and Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall enter the room. They rush up to Mad-Eye and Dumbledore grabs him by the neck and he points his wand at him.

"Severus," Dumbledore said as he turned to Snape.

Snape steps forward and pours a few drops of Veritaserum into Mad-Eye's mouth.

"Do you know who I am," Dumbledore asked as he kept his wand pointed at Mad-Eye.

"Albus Dumbledore," Mad-Eye told him in an angry voice.

"Are you Alastor Moody," Dumbledore asked. "Are ya?!"

"No," Mad-Eye growled.

"Is he in this room," Dumbledore asked in an angry voice. "Is he in this room?!

Mad-Eye didn't answer but he nods and he turned to a large chest that Harry and Melissa were standing next to.

"Harry! Melissa, get away from there," Dumbledore ordered them.

Harry and Melissa does as they are told and they stand behind Professor McGonagall. Snape points his wand at the chest and he opens it. When the lid of the chest opens several smaller chests open inside it. When the final chest opens, Dumbledore and Snape approach it and they see the real Mad-Eye Moody at the bottom of the chest.

"Are you alright Alastor," Dumbledore asked the man at the bottom of the chest.

"I'm sorry Albus," Moody said.

Harry, Melissa, and Professor McGonagall step forward to take a look in the chest.

"If that's Moody then who's," Harry started to ask but Snape opened one of the bottles in the room.

"Polyjuice Potion," Snape said as he closed the lid.

"Now we know who's been stealing it from your stores Severus," Dumbledore said.

Snape turned to Harry and Melissa and he glared at them.

"We'll get you up in a minute," Dumbledore assured the real Moody.

Moody groaned. The imposter Mad-Eye began to twitch and groan as he began to transform back to normal. He ripped off the magical eye and it fell to the floor. The transformation completed and everyone is shocked to see that it was Barty Crouch Jr.

Harry and Melissa took a few steps closer but Barty Crouch Jr. suddenly lashed at them. Dumbledore quickly pulls the twins away and he stares at the imposter.

"Barty Crouch Jr.," Dumbledore said.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Barty Crouch Jr. said as he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm to reveal a snake and skull marking.

Dumbledore looked at the mark on his arm with wide eyes. He then turned to Harry and Melissa.

"Your arms," Dumbledore said as he took Harry's injured arm and Melissa's injured arm and he showed Barty Crouch Jr.

"You know what this means don't you," Barty Crouch Jr. asked with a smile on his face. "He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned."

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said.

"So am I," Melissa told her Headmaster.

"Send an owl to Azkaban," Dumbledore told McGonagall. "I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner."

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero," Barty Crouch told them.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore told Barty Crouch Jr. as he led Harry and Melissa to the door. "Personally I've never had much time for heroes."

With that said, Dumbledore, Harry, and Melissa left the room and Snape stayed behind to keep an eye on Barty Crouch Jr.


	22. Things are Going to be Different

**And here's the last Chapter. Chapter Twenty Two! :)**

Dumbledore led Harry and Melissa to the hospital wing to have Madam Pomfrey take a look at them. Once they got there they saw that Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for them. Dumbledore went up to Madam Pomfrey to talk to her and their friends ran up to them. Fred pulled Melissa into a comforting hug. When they parted she felt tears start to come out of her eyes and George put his arms around her. She put her arms around him and she started to cry. Hermione gave Harry a hug and Ron patted him on his back.

"You gonna be okay mate," Ron asked in a quiet voice.

"I will be," Harry told his friend.

Hermione turned to Melissa with tears in her eyes as she watched Fred and George try to comfort her. After a few more seconds Melissa and George parted and Hermione rushed over to hug her friend. When Hermione and Melissa stopped hugging Ron came over to give her a hug.

"Don't worry," Ron said when the two parted. "We're here for you guys."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "We're not going anywhere."

"Thanks," Melissa said. "That means a lot."

"Yeah it does," Harry said as he walked over to his sister and he put his arm around her.

Dumbledore left the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey examined Harry and Melissa. They weren't seriously injured but she insisted that they stay the night so she could make sure that they were alright. Harry's and Melissa's friends stayed with them until they were shooed out of the hospital wing so the twins could get some rest. They laid down in their beds and after some difficulty they finally fell asleep.

The next day everyone was gathered in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore talk about what happened to Cedric. Melissa was sitting up front in between Fred and George. Tears were coming down her face and George put his arms around her to comfort her. She laid her head on his shoulder and Fred looked at her with a sad look on his face. He hated to see his best friend like that. Harry was up front as well sitting in between Ron and Hermione. He turned to his sister and saw that she was crying again. Neither one of them had gotten over what had happened at the graveyard and Harry knew that it would definitely take some time before they started to.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss," Dumbledore finally said. He then got to his feet and walked up to his podium. "Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In the light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

Later that day, Harry and Melissa were sitting in the Common Room talking with Professor Dumbledore. They were the only ones in the room seeing as how everyone else was outside saying goodbye to the Durmstrang students and the Beauxbaton students.

"I put you both through terrible danger this year," Dumbledore said. "For that I am terribly sorry."

"Professor," Melissa said. "When we were in the graveyard there was a moment when Voldemort's wand and our wands sort of connected."

"Priorium Contatum," Dumbledore said. "You saw your parents that night didn't you? They reappeared."

Harry and Melissa didn't speak they just nodded.

"No spell can reawaken the dead," Dumbledore told them. "I trust you two knew that. Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy. You two are not alone," when Dumbledore finished the last sentence he got to his feet.

Dumbledore then started making his way back to the portrait hole but stopped and turned back around to face them.

"Oh and by the way," Dumbledore said. "Fred and George are waiting outside the portrait hole for you Melissa. Shall I send them in?"

Melissa nodded and Professor Dumbledore turned and walked out of the portrait hole.

"Harry let's give the winnings to Fred and George," Melissa said. "I don't want the galleons. And they need it."

"I agree," Harry said. "I don't want the winnings either. I'll run upstairs and get it."

Just as Harry rushed up to his dormitory Fred and George walked in through the portrait hole. Melissa smiled when she saw her best friend and boyfriend walk up to her.

"Hey Melissa," the twins said together.

"Hi," Melissa said.

"How are you doing," George asked Melissa as he sat next to her.

"Yeah we haven't really seen much of you since well you know," Fred said trying to carefully word what he said. He didn't want to upset her because when he last saw her she was crying and he didn't want to see her cry again. Melissa was like a sister to him and he hated to see her like that.

"I'll be okay," Melissa assured them. "Thanks for being there for me guys."

"Hey I see you as my sister," Fred told her as he sat down next to her. "So that makes you family. And family looks out for each other."

"And you're my girlfriend," George said with a smile on his face. "I care about you a lot and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Melissa smiled and she gave Fred a hug and she kissed George. Just then Harry walked down the stairs carrying a large coin sack in his hands.

"Hey Harry," Fred and George said.

"Hi guys," Harry said as he walked over to them.

"What's that," George asked.

"The Triwizard winnings," Harry told them.

"We want you two to have it," Melissa said.

"What," Fred and George said in a shocked voice as they got to their feet.

"We can't take that," Fred said.

"Yeah that belongs to you guys," George said.

"That may be but we don't want it," Harry told them. "Plus we don't really need the money. And you guys need quite a bit of money to start your joke shop right?"

"Well yeah but we don't feel right taking it from you guys," Fred said.

"Okay how about this," Melissa said. "You two and I were planning on opening a joke shop correct?"

"Yes," Fred and George said.

"Well think of this as my personal start up fee for the shop," Melissa said. "I'll eventually be putting in money towards the shop anyway. Might as well start now."

"But we still don't," George began but Harry cut him off.

"Look if you two don't take it I'll hex you," Harry said. "Ginny taught me how to use the Bat-Bogey Hex and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Okay, okay we'll take it," Fred said.

"Yeah Ginny already threatens us enough with that hex," George told them.

Melissa chuckled and she kissed George. "Well if you wouldn't have been so stubborn he wouldn't have threatened to use it on you," Melissa told him.

Harry, Melissa, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were now walking outside through the courtyard. George and Melissa are walking together hand in hand and everyone walked together in silence just enjoying the beautiful weather.

"Do you guys think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts," Ron asked breaking the silence.

"No," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Somehow I don't think so," Harry told his friend.

"We'll never be that lucky Ron," Melissa said.

"Besides quiet is boring," Fred said.

"You're right there Fred," George added.

"Everything is going to change now isn't it," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry and Melissa said together.

"Promise you'll write," Hermione told her friends. "You will write won't you? The three of you I mean," Hermione asked Harry, Ron, and Melissa.

"Well I won't. You know I won't," Ron said with a laugh.

"But Harry and Melissa will," Hermione said. "Right?"

"Yeah," they both said.

"Every week," Harry told her.

"And you two had best write to," Melissa said to Fred and George.

"We'll write every week to," George said as he put an arm around Melissa.

"We promise," Fred said giving her a smile.

The six friends walk over to the balcony and they watched the sun set behind the mountains in the distance.

**And that's the end of the Potter Twins and the Goblet of Fire. If you guys would like to see the Potter Twins deal with Umbridge in the Order of the Phoenix let me know. :)**


End file.
